The Diminishing Homo Novus Status
by cait3
Summary: Sheldon and Penny finally admit their feelings,this is the aftermath. Rated M for future chapters. OOC Sheldon apparently but it's just my idea of an in love Sheldon.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER I don't own The Big Bang theory,much to my disappointment.**

****Penny was leaning against the door,head in hands,tears flowing down her now red cheeks all because of a geeky physicist. It was her fault she thought to herself when she heard a familiar knock on the door.

_Knock, knock, knock, Penny_

Breath in, breath out...

_Knock, knock, knock, Penny_

What do I say? she thought, straightening out her clothes

_Knock, knock, knock, Penny_

She slowly opened the door, keeping her head down so he couldn't see her face.

"What do you want Sheldon?" She asked, her voice only a little bit louder than a whisper

"Penny, you're crying" He said putting his thumb under her chin and turning her head so she was looking right into those baby blues.

"It doesn't matter Sheldon, I'll be fine" She replied trying to look back down but he held her in place.

"Penny explain what is wrong. Is it Leonard?"He asked stepping into her apartment but not moving his hand from under her chin "I'm not going to leave until you do so"

With that she just fell into his arms, her body fitting perfectly into his, his hand moving from under her chin to the back of her head and the other to her waist pulling her in closer. She felt a tingling running through her, this was Sheldon he didn't do touching at all, nevermind pulling her in closer to him.

"Sh-Sh-Sh-Sheldon"She stuttered,raising her head

"Yes Penny?" He answered still not removing his hand from around her waist

"I-I-I think I love you" She said lowering her head again

"Penny, I have feelings that I'm not quite sure how to explain nor do I know what they mean, towards you but I think you have diminished my Homo Novus status Penny" He said,gently placing a little kiss on her cheek, working his way to her wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped both his arms around her waist,lifting her up with such ease it shocked her,wrapping her legs around lips parting just enough for her to slip her tongue in,they stayed like that for a while, her in his arms, their tongues dancing together.

Don't think of the germs he thought, this is Penny, my Penny and it's okay to kiss her even if there are countless germs in her mouth, I don't care because finally I've gotten to do the thing I've longed to do for so long.

* * *

"Sheldon..." She whispered, her breath tickling his neck

"Mmmhmmm" He mumbled, wiping the sleep from his eyes,then realising he was in her room "P-P-Penny..." he stuttered looking up at her

"It's okay Moon Pie, nothing happened, you just slept over last night" She replied rolling over to get up when he realised she was wearing his green lantern t-shirt and he was only in his boxers. He pulled her back into the bed enclosing her in his arms

"Only Mee Maw calls me that" He whispered, pressing his lips to hers as a soft giggle escaped her lips. After they pulled away Penny got up and walked over to the door, his green lantern t-shirt skimming her butt, he was thinking of letting her keep it, he loved the way it looked on her with her messy blonde curls and tanned skin.

"Want breakfast sweetie?" she asked leaning against the doorframe

"Well today is French toast day and I promise not to throw it out this time"He said recalling the last time she made French toast

"Oh yeah nearly forgot about that, coming into the kitchen?" she asked sauntering out of the bedroom, how could he refuse?

He followed her into the kitchen not bothering to put on pants after all it was just him and Penny.

"Penny..."He said a little bit of hesitation in his voice

"Yeah sweetie"She replied dipping the bread in the egg

"Would you be my girlfriend?" He blurted out, a little bit shocked at what he'd just said.

She walked over to him and pressed her lips against his, both wanting so much more.

"Does that answer your question?" Penny said walking back over to the cooker

"Indeed it does" He said coming up behind her and pulling her back by the waist

"Would you care to join me for dinner tonight?"He said wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her head

"It would be my pleasure Sheldon"She answered wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER I don't own The Big Bang theory,much to my applies to the whole story.**

_**Flashback**_

_Penny had been having a shit day and that was putting it mildly. She just got fired from her job for punching a customer in the face. He'd been grabbing her ass, what else was she supposed to do? She'd been told her pursuits in acting were futile by some stuck up director and she walked home to find the man she loved being kissed by her "bestie". Penny didn't stay out in the hall long enough to see Sheldon terminate their relationship agreement. He called over a few minutes later and then her shit day seemed like a distant memory._

* * *

Sheldon had taken her out for dinner and because it was anything can happen Thursday no one took much notice of it.

"Why can't we tell them?"Sheldon asked her as they walked home.

"Sheldon what about Leonard?"she replied looking up into his baby blues.

"What about Leonard? Penny you and Leonard terminated your relationship months ago, why should he play a role in ours?"He asked bluntly.

"Shelly just give it some time okay?" She said placing a little kiss on his jawline.

"Oh the things I do for you" He sighed, pulling her into his warm embrace

"It's because you love me Moon Pie" She giggled.

"Yes, yes it is" He said leaning down to give her a kiss. He just ignored the fact that only Mee Maw was allowed call him that.

* * *

It had been two weeks since they began their relationship but no one seemed to notice their glances across the room at each other or the way Penny always rested her hand on his thigh when they watched a movie. Then one day Penny called round to see Sheldon at work...

She was sitting on his desk, watching him write a formula on one of his whiteboards when he just turned around, lifted her up off the desk, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling her in for a kiss, a kiss she returned very enthusiastically. Then Howard walked in...

"PENNY?" He screeched

Shit Penny thought to herself as Sheldon gently put her down. "Okay uhm think fast" She thought

"Howard don't you dare tell anyone" She said, smoothing down her skirt

"So Sheldon does have a deal?"He thought out loud

"I mean it Howard, you wouldn't want Bernadette finding out that you lost your virginity to your cousin, would you?" She gave Sheldon a little smirk

"BUT YOU AND SHELDON! Does Leonard know about this?"He asked

"No he doesn't and we plan on keeping it like that for a while so you're not going to say a word to anyone about me and Sheldon and I wont tell your fiancé about your incestuous activities. Are we clear?"

"Sheldon and I" Sheldon thought, I should correct her but she'll probably just get mad at me too.

"Fine I wont say a word but Jesus I never thought you two would hook up" He said baffled, walking back out the door.

Sheldon was leaning against his desk, looking down at the floor when Penny walked back over to him, going back to resume their kiss when he pulled away from her.

"Penny... are you embarrassed about being with me?" He asked, tears prickling his eyes.

"Of course not sweetie, why would you think that?"

"Then why are you adamant that our relationship remain a secret?"

"Do you want to tell people?" She asked him, putting her hand under his chin and forcing him to look into her eyes.

"I don't want to parade about the way Leonard did but I don't want this to be a secret either, we have been dating for almost a month now and you are still adamant for it to remain a secret" He said, staring her dead in the eye.

"Oh sweetie, how could I be embarrassed?" She said pulling him up off the desk,sliding her hand into his and walking out of the office. She kept walking until she found the lunch room and they walked right through it. She could feel Leonards eyes burning holes into her head and Howard just looked at them knowingly. Then she looked up and saw that everyone was watching so she planted a big kiss on his lips so he could see she wasn't embarrassed at all if anything she was proud. Leonard lunged forward at Sheldon but instead knocked Penny to the ground. Sheldon felt anger burning up inside him and threw a punch at Leonard, it caught him right in the jaw. As Leonard stood there, a little stunned, Sheldon picked up Penny and checked her vital signs to see if she was okay and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and walking out of the lunch room of shocked scientists.

"You okay?" He asked her out in the parking lot,his hands cupping her face, eyes looking at her worriedly.

"I'm fine sweetie just a bit sore" She reassured him. He pulled her against him again and encased her in his arms, she rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Penny, have you ever been to Paris?" He asked looking down into her green eyes.

"No but I've always wanted to go, why?"

"Valentines day is in a few weeks and Paris seems to be the ultimate destination for this day. So would you like to go to Paris with me for Valentines Day?"

"Sheldon Paris sounds great but I can't afford it right now, I lost my job..." She hadn't told him about losing her job until now.

"Penny what kind of gentleman would I be if I expected you to pay? I shall pay for all expenses and you will relax, enjoy yourself and then we return home you shall move in with me" He said it like it was simple, as if to say what else did she expect.

"But Leonard lives with you and I couldn't expect for you to pay for everything, it wouldn't be right"

"Penny, I have a room mate because I choose to have one not because I need one. I could easily pay the bills and whatnot on my own therefore you shall move in and Penny you practically live in my apartment anyway. Paris is my treat Penny, please consider it but you shall be moving in and Leonard can move out. I have not looked at him as a friend since the trip to the Arctic and after his antics this afternoon I wouldn't want him living with me"

"Sheldon, you really want me to move in?" She asked with a glimmer in her eyes.

"Isn't that basically what I just said?" He laughed, placing a kiss on her temple.

"And you really want me to go to Paris with you?"

"Penny what is with all these rhetorical questions? Of course I want you to come to Paris with me"

"Then I'll go and I'll move in but Sheldon you know that we'll be sleeping in the same bed every night?"

"I look forward to it" He said with gentle smile.

* * *

_Leonard, I am terminating The Room Mate Agreement and I expect you to have all of your belongings removed from the premises by this Saturday._

_Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper._

He hit send and went into his bedroom and began moving things around to accommodate Penny when he saw one of her plush toys positioned in the middle of his bed. Two days until she could move in. He couldn't wait much longer, couldn't wait for all the nights they would spend together cuddling and all the mornings he would wake up and find that beautiful woman laying next to him and he would do everything and anything to keep her. That amazing woman.

They were flying over to Paris on the 12th and were staying until the 18th. He had them booked into the hotel already, they were going to be staying in the penthouse suite on the top floor. A whole floor to themselves. It wasn't even a dent in his savings, he had invested in some stocks last year just in case he ever needed a lot of money for something and of course they were paying back quadruple the amount he put in, every three months he would get a nice big cheque and would put it into his savings account and then that earned a lot of interest on top of the money he put in. This by the end of July he would have a quarter of a billion. He never told anyone about his financial situation other than his mother and Mee Maw, he found that everybody seems interested in someone who has money so he never said anything about it to anyone other than them as he would send them money regularly no matter how much they refused to take it. He had also asked his Mee Maw for that wedding ring she had been keeping for him. He was going to everything perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Penny?" Sheldon called as he heard the front door open and close.

"It's Leonard" Leonard growled.

"I take it you're here to pick up the rest of your belongings"Sheldon said, walking out of his bedroom.

"Yes Sheldon, why else would I be here" He seethed.

"Carry on then, you can leave your key in the bowl" He said gesturing towards the bowl near the door.

"Of all the women Sheldon did it have to be Penny?"Leonard asked .

"Yes Leonard because you see she has diminished my Homo Novus status."

"Meaning?"

"It means I love Penny and not the way you claimed to love her."

"CLAIMED? I DO LOVE PENNY!" He screeched

"No Leonard you didn't, you treated her like a piece of arm candy and a booty call as it were, that is not love Leonard" Sheldon stated.

"You think you're actually capable of loving her? Do you think you can actually have sex with Penny? Because Sheldon she wont wait around for sex and then she'll come back to me for it" He said

"Who says we haven't already engaged in coitus?" Sheldon retaliated

"Exactly Leonard" They both turned around to see Penny standing in the walked over and planted a kiss on Sheldon's jaw "Last night was great" She said winking at him. They hadn't actually had sex yet but Penny wasn't going to let this pathetic little man make Sheldon feel like shit.

"Really? You slept with him! You're lying, Sheldon would never have sex with someone"

"I beg to differ and yeah I did have sex with Sheldon and he was the best I've ever had and Leonard I wouldn't go back to you, ever."

"Does he even have a penis?" Leonard asked, his idea of trash talk was pathetic

"Oh he does and Leonard between the three of us, it's more than twice the size of yours" Penny said

With that Leonard stormed off into his room to gather his things. He was going to move in with his mother for a while...

"Penny..." Sheldon started "Why did you lie?"He whispered

"Honey I have no doubt you are more than twice the size of Leonard and because Leonard was being a bastard and I just couldn't listen to him talk shit about you like that, okay?"She said, shooting him a little smile and pulling him in for a hug.

"Are you packed for Paris?" He whispered in her ear.

"Oh but of course" She whispered, winking at him.

"I have arranged for a car to pick us up at twelve tonight, we should arrive before ten tomorrow morning. We can start moving the rest of your belongings over now if you like and we can put them away when we get back"

"Sounds like a plan" She said pulling away and walking over to her apartment, Sheldon close behind.

When they got back to their apartment Leonard was gone so they could just put all of her things into his old room until they got back. They checked that they had everything ready, Penny checked she had enough birth control pills to last the trip, she had a feeling she'd them.

Sheldon carried their bags down the stairs and Penny locked the door and followed him down. They arrived at the airport, checked in their bags and boarded the plane.

"You should try get some sleep Penny" Sheldon said placing a kiss on her temple as the plane took off.

"I'll try sweetie" She said, giving his hand a little squeeze

Sheldon woke her up as the pilot announced they would be landing in a few minutes. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked up at Sheldon and gave him a kiss.

"Good morning honey" She whispered

"Good morning darlin" He said with a Texas twang in his voice "It feels strange to talk like that"He said to himself. Penny let out a soft giggle and the plane made contact with the ground.

They collected their bags and their car was waiting outside for them. Sheldon actually could drive and did it quiet well,they arrived at their hotel in less than half an hour. They checked in at the desk and were given the key card to their room (floor actually). They stepped into the elevator and sheldon swiped the card and the elevator began to move.

"Sheldon, why do you have to swipe the key to use the elevator?"

"Because we have a whole floor to ourselves and we don't want just anyone walking in do we?"He said

"Not at all" She purred, placing little kisses along his jawline.

The doors opened and Penny's jaw dropped. The room had huge windows, marble floors, two plush sofas and bean bags scattered around the room, there was a huge HD television and she saw the xbox with HALO resting on the coffee table. She looked up and saw him smirking down at her. The bedroom had an king sized bed with two lockers at each side. There was one of those wardrobes with the sliding doors. The kitchen was like one you'd see in those show houses and the bathroom was bigger than their living room at home. It had huge bath, enough room for two Penny thought as she had a look around. The shower was quiet big too. Sheldon went around inspecting the all the rooms' cleanliness and once he was finished he sat down on one of the sofas and pulled Penny down onto his lap.

"So what do you want to do?" She purred.

"Well there are many things I want to do" He said, winking at her "But for now you are to get dressed into something more comfortable and you and I are going to play some HALO then after I shall cook us some dinner"

"And after dinner?"

"After dinner you and I are going to The Eiffel Tower"

"Sounds very romantic Shelly" She said, kissing his neck lightly.

They played HALO for a few hours and she stayed sitting on his lap, occasionally stopping to kiss him or to distract him from the game.

"So what would you like for dinner?" He asked her.

"Hmmmm spaghetti and hot dogs?"

"Sounds great" He said, trailing kisses from her jaw down to her neck.

He got up abruptly from the sofa and walked into the kitchen, looking for the necessary ingredients, Penny followed him in and sat up on the counter.

"Sheldoooon" She whispered seductively.

"Yes?" He replied, his breath hitching

"Come over here"

With that he waltzed over, grabbed her butt and lifted her up off the counter, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed his lips against hers, gaining entry with his tongue. He kept one hand on her butt to hold her up, the other was tracing circles on her back, her fingers running through his soft hair.

"Penny" He choked between kisses

"Mmmhmmm"She mumbled

"I can't cook us dinner if you keep teasing me like that" He said pulling away from the kiss.

"Okay" She sighed, resting her head against his shoulder.

Sheldon cooked dinner in between Penny stealing kisses and they sat at the counter eating away.

"Go get dressed and there's some new shoes waiting for you in the closet"

"Sheldon, you really have to stop spending so much money"

"Penny, you don't understand, I want to. Now go get dressed and we shall depart when you are ready"

* * *

Penny wore a knee length,strapless navy dress with maroon heels and Sheldon put on a pair of dark jeans and a shirt. They walked down from their hotel to The Eiffel Tower as it was only a ten minute walk and Sheldon gave Penny his walked around for a while when Sheldon suddenly stopped.

"Penny, I have something else for you" He said reaching into his pocket, rooting for the little box

"Sheldon, don't you think you've bought me enough?"She asked him

"Penny this gift is mutually beneficial" He said pulling out the little box.

"Sheldon is that what I think it is?" She gasped

"I don't know open and see"

"Sheldon I swear to God..."She shrieked before she finished her sentence.

"Oh no I've done something wrong, Penny I-I-I'm so sorry"

"Sheldon when you give someone a ring like that it's usually followed by a question. Would I be right in thinking there is a question you need to ask?"

"Penny just say yes or no, I understand that proposals are rare in such early stages of a relationship but I feel with ours this question is by far overdue and Penny I can't see myself with anyone else other than you"

"So I get to be Mrs. Sheldon Lee Cooper? She said handing him the ring so he could slide it onto her finger.

"Indeed you do but I was thinking..."

"No Sheldon we are not having our wedding at Comi-Con before you even ask"

"I do love you Penny" He said pulling her in close to him and pressing his lips against hers.

"I love you too honey" She said as they began to walk back to their hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived back at their suite and Penny instantly pushed Sheldon up against the wall, fusing their lips together. He pulled her against him so there was no space between them and coiled an arm around her slim body.

"Sheldon, we're actually engaged!" She said, pulling away from the kiss.

"So July or August?" He asked her.

"August, so this year or next year?"

"This year of course Penny, you can start the planning and all that when we arrive back in Pasadena"He said kissing her forehead

"Sheldon surely you're going to want a say in all of this"

"Ah yes we will also have to set up one of those joint bank accounts, that way you shall have access to all the funds necessary for our wedding day"

"Sheldon what is it with you and money? You don't seem to be bothered about it at all"

"I just don't feel the need to stress about it, unlike most people in America I have no need to stress about money. So you use as much money as you wish for the occasion and then we shall go house hunting, I never quite understood that phrase though"

"Sheldon I can't take your money, if it's our wedding we go halves on things not you paying for everything"

"But darlin' it's our money"He said with that texas twang in his voice once again.

"Sheldon I'm not going to take your money!"

"Penny please can we not argue over such frivolous matters" He said putting his coat down on the sofa.

"Fine but we have to talk about it eventually, sweetie what kind of wedding had you in mind anyways?" She asked curiously, wrapping her arms around his waist, looking up into his big blue eyes.

"The wedding I want is whatever you want and Penny I have seen that little box you've had since you were a little girl"He said, making her think of that box at home. It had pictures from magazines of weddings and all the little things she wanted at her own wedding.

"I didn't think anyone knew about that..." She whispered to herself.

"Penny if that's what you want then that is what you shall have, no questions asked. We will have plenty of compromises in our relationship but I do not want you to compromise with this" He told her.

"But Sheldon.."She didn't get to finish her sentence, he had his lips pressed firmly against hers so she couldn't speak. She melted into his arms and returned the kiss.

"I love you Penny" He said between kisses. She started pushing him back towards the bedroom and Sheldon knew exactly what was going to happen that night, a little smile played upon his lips.

With one swift movement he unzipped her dress and watched it pool at her feet as she kicked off her shoes. He fumbled at his zipper as Penny pulled open his shirt. When he finally got his pants off he unfastened her bra, realised she wasn't wearing any panties and pulled her into his embrace and she began trailing kisses from his jaw to his shoulder. She could feel something hard against her stomach and when she realised what it was she smiled and pushed him onto the pulled his boxers down and began trailing little kisses along his chest. She could feel his hardness on her stomach again and he suddenly got up and turned her over so he was on top. Sheldon cupped her breasts and Penny started to tickle his groin. Then she flipped him back over and took his member in her mouth, slowly sucking, taking in a little more every time.

"Oh good Lord" He said with a Texan drawl as he entangled his hands in her hair. She began brushing her tongue off his shaft making him groan out loud. Suddenly she pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes.

"Sheldon, is this really what you want?" She purred, running her hands up his thighs.

"I want you Penny, all of you" He said, his Texan drawl seemed to come out a lot lately, Penny liked it. She smiled at him and took him in her mouth once again.

She sucked and licked and he groaned, saying her name a few times making her even wetter than she already was.

"I'm going to ejaculate Penny" He expected her to pull away instantly but instead she sped up. She felt it spurting into her mouth and swallowed it as quick as she could. She licked him clean and waited for him to stop quivering beneath her then went back to kissing his lips, gently nipping his lower lip. He grabbed her ass and dug his fingers into her hips as he pulled her against him. He rolled over so he could once again be on top. He looked down at his beautiful fiancé, her blonde hair spread across the pillows, green eyes looking into his.

He began to tease her, only brushing his head against her but not entering her, he kept kissing her, his hands cupping her luscious breasts.

"Sheldon, I swear to God if you don't stop teasing..." Before she could finish her sentence he thrust into her, starting off slow but speeding up a little with each thrust.

"Oh my God" She screamed as he hit spots no one else ever had. She started to roll her hips against him and was moaning his name. Sheldon never did anything half heartedly and Penny was extremely grateful for it. He went nearly the whole way out and then thrust right back in, pushing her into the mattress.

"Oh Penny" He growled, nipping her earlobe as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Harder" She whispered in his ear and he went in even further than before. She was very close and with three more thrusts she was there and so was he. They were both riding waves and waves of pleasure until they stopped shaking and collapsed in each others arms. Don't think of all the bodily fluids he thought to himself as he held her close to him, arms coiled around her.

"Sheldon you were just oh my God" She panted.

"I now see why people enjoy such carnal activities" He sighed, kissing her on the forehead. "Best you've ever had?" He asked her.

"Oh by far sweetie" She gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And definitely the biggest too" She praised, making him smile a little. He had heard that size was very important and was glad Penny was happy with the size of his.

"Shall we sleep now?" He asked, his breathing beginning to settle.

"Sounds like a good idea, we can shower in the morning" She said nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"I love you Penny" He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too sweetie"


	5. Chapter 5-Edited

**Edited Version**

Sheldon woke to find they were still entangled under the sheets and smiled at his the sleeping beauty beside him. He placed a little kiss in her forehead causing her eyes to flutter open and she smiled returning the kiss but on the lips instead.

"Shower?" He asked raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Sounds like fun" She replied winking at him as she crawled out from under the sheets.

Sheldon got up after her and lifted his naked fiancé, wrapping her legs around his waist and carrying her into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and let the hot water run over them as they stood there, clinging to each other like their lives depended on it, lips locked together and tongues dancing. His hands ran up and down her body as he lathered shower gel over her tanned skin. He watched as she washed her hair, suds covering her body as she washed out the shampoo and the familiar scent of vanilla filled the shower.

"Sheldon we'd better get out, we're starting to wrinkle" She said showing him her fingers.

He got out first and wrapped a towel around his waist then held one for Penny and wrapped her in it as she stepped out of the shower. He looked down at her ring finger and admired the way his Mee Maw's ring looked on her delicate finger. They dried themselves, got dressed and went off to do some sight-seeing around the city. Sheldon found a model train store so they stayed there for a while, while Sheldon played with the toy trains. Penny couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. He was beyond his years in some ways yet so behind in others but he was still her Shelly, no matter how much of a whackadoodle he was. They went back to their suite and ordered some champagne to celebrate their engagement and watched the Blu-Ray version of Firely, curled up in a blanket on the sofa. They fell asleep on the sofa like that and awoke the next morning, their bodies fitting together like jig-saw pieces. The phone began to ring, causing them both to wake up

"PENNY!" Amy screamed down the phone.

"Oh hi Amy" Penny replied awkwardly.

"What's this I hear about you and my Sheldon?" She seethed.

"Amy I'm sorry I-I-I just uhm you see" Penny started and then Sheldon took the phone out of her hand and held it up to his own ear.

"Amy Farrah Fowler why are you calling Penny?" Sheldon demanded.

"Sheldon oh hi" Amy replied her tone changing dramatically.

"Amy answer my question"

"Because Sheldon I have heard from various sources over the last few days that you and Penny have been engaging in a romantic relationship and that you have kissed her. Sheldon you terminated our relationship because I tried to kiss you so why are you willing to do so with an unintelligent bimbo like Penny when you could have had something like that with me?" She asked.

"Amy I'm sorry to say that I don't love you but I do love Penny and I am willing to do just about anything for Penny. I would also appreciate if you didn't talk about my fiancé..." He tried to continues but Amy butted in before he could finish.

"FIANCÉ?" She screeched down the phone.

"Is that not what I just said? Really Amy you should see someone about your hearing" He said, rolling his eyes. Penny just watched him.

"Put me back on to Penny" She demanded but Sheldon just hung up.

"I now regret turning our phones back on" He stated handing the phone back to Penny when his own phone started to ring.

"Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper speaking" He said waiting for someone on the other end to speak.

"Shelly what's this I hear about you whisking that neighbour of yours of to Paris?" His mother asked him. His mother knew about his feelings for Penny as he confessed to her the last time she visited.

"Oh hello mom, what you heard is correct, Penny and I are in fact in Paris"

"Shelly you better not be living in sin" She sighed.

"Mother, Penny and I shall be getting married in August of this year"

"MISSY OUR SHELLY'S GETTIN' HITCHED" He heard his mother shout to his sister "Oh Shelly I'm so proud, she's a beautiful lady and you make sure you take care of her" She said, Sheldon could hear her crying.

"Mom why are you crying? Has something upset you?" He asked, his voice filled with anxiety.

"No not at all Shelly I'm just so happy for you" She said between deep breaths.

"Oh good, Penny and I shall be arriving home this Friday so we may talk properly upon our return" He said, sitting down beside Penny and kissing her temple.

"Alrighty then, you take care of yourself and Penny"

"I will Mom, I'll see you soon, goodbye"

"Bye Shelly"

"Mom seems very happy about our engagement"He said, turning his phone off again and placing onto the coffee table.

"I'll be back in a second sweetie don't move" Penny instructed, getting up off the sofa and padding across the floor into the bedroom to retrieve a box. The box was small and red with a flash symbol on the lid. She hurried back and handed him the box. He looked at her suspiciously as he lifted the lid off and shrieked when he saw the box's contents.

"Penny how did you.."

"Are those the ones you were looking for?" She asked nervously biting her lip.

"Oh Penny I have been hunting down this collection of comics for months, how did you get them?" He asked, looking at the various covers.

"Thank God, I thought I'd gotten the wrong ones" She said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Penny thank you"


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived back in Pasadena at noon on the Friday and were both exhausted from their flights and of course their frequent amorous activities had taken their toll. When they arrived back at the apartment Penny ordered some take out and and they cuddled up on the couch and watched a few old episodes of Doctor Who together. They heard a knock on the door and Penny got up to answer it, it was Raj.

"Hello Penny, I have already had a drink but it was just one therefore I will be able to talk to you" He said smiling at her

"Hey Raj, how've you been?" She asked, gesturing for him to come in.

"I've been good, I heard about your engagement" He said looking down at her ring.

"Missy?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to say that I am very happy for you and that I wish you two the best of luck"

"Awwwh thank you Raj, that's very sweet of you" She said giving him a friendly hug.

"Leonard doesn't know yet" He told them, sitting down in the spot beside Penny.

"Leonard has no need to know, he and I are no longer on speaking terms" Sheldon said, putting an arm around Penny's shoulder.

"Yes, he said something about that yesterday, he also called Penny a dumb, good for nothing whore bag" Raj said.

"Really?" Penny asked a little shocked, she knew Leonard was pissed but there was no need for words like that to be used.

"Mmmhmmm he also said something about telling Amy about you two"

"Oh he already did, we got a lovely phone call while we were in Paris"

"I take it it didn't go very well?" He asked with a genuine look of concern.

"Amy Farrah Fowler was actually quite rude on the phone" Sheldon said getting up to get Penny a blanket as she was shivering.

"Yeah, I thought she would be"

"So how's Missy?" Penny asked winking at him.

"She's good, she's coming to visit next week" He replied.

"Oh dear" Sheldon sighed, wrapping Penny up in the blanket.

"Your mother is coming too" Raj added.

"I shall have to prepare the spare bedroom for her" Sheldon said to himself, sitting down in his spot and letting Penny sit on his lap and rest her head on his chest.

Raj couldn't help but smile at the sight. He had spent many evenings with Penny, listening to her talk about her feelings toward Sheldon and Sheldon had talked to Raj, about his feelings towards Penny at the New Years party at Caltech. Raj wasn't too fond of Amy and was quite happy she was no longer in their social group and neither was Leonard. Of course everyone was shocked when Sheldon and Penny kissed in the lunch room but Leonard must have seen the signs before then, who hadn't? Leonard had vented to Raj afterwards about everything and confessed that he cheated during his relationship with Penny with Priya but Raj wasn't going to tell her that now, at least not in front of Sheldon.

"What day are my mother and sister arriving?" Sheldon inquired.

"They are coming on Monday and going back the next Monday, your mother said she would be staying with you to make sure you weren't 'living in sin' as she put it on the phone yesterday" He informed him and did the little air quotes for effect. Penny let out a light chuckle as she nestled into Sheldon's neck.

"We could all go out to dinner when they come over, want to come?" Penny suggested.

"Sounds great, I have to go though my parents are skyping me in half an hour to talk about Priya coming over again" He announced, getting up off the sofa.

"I shall speak to you in the near future Rajesh"

"Bye Raj, I'll let you know about dinner alright"

"Okay thank you, bye guys" He said, closing the door behind him.

"Well next week is going to be interesting" Penny said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Interesting being an understatement, will you be calling your parents to inform them of the changing paradigms in our relationship?"He asked her.

"English please Sheldon" She whined.

"Are you going to tell them we are engaged? Better?" He said a little irritated.

"Yes, thank you and I'll call them tomorrow" She snapped.

"I have upset you, I apologise" He said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm just tired, it's fine sweetie"

"It is past my bed time, shall we both retire?"

"Sounds like a good idea"

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock_ "Shelly momma's here"

"I thought they weren't coming until Monday" Penny groaned as she crawled out from under the duvet.

"As did I" Sheldon sighed, putting his robe on over his pyjamas.

They both went out to greet his mother but were surprised to see his brother George there too. George was a lot like Sheldon looks wise but he was a bit shorter and more muscular.

"Hello mom, George" Sheldon said formally.

"Hey Mrs. Cooper and you must be George" Penny said cheerfully.

"Shelly I never thought you were gonna get married to anyone never mind a beauty like this one" George said, placing a kiss on Penny's hand.

"Come in, I'll get you guys some coffee" Penny said, gesturing for them to come in.

"You did good Shelly" His mother whispered to him, patting his cheek.

"Mom I was under the impression you weren't to arrive until Monday"

"Ah well Missy is coming on Monday to visit that little Indian friend of yours"

"I see and George you have finally decided to grace us with your presence" Sheldon said sarcastically, he was starting to get a little better at sarcasm.

"Now Shelly I don't want none of your fighting, I came here to see my baby and my future daughter in law so you behave yourself and the same for you George" Mary said calmly sitting down in the spot Leonard used to sit in and George sat down in Sheldon's spot...

"Uhm George I wouldn't sit there" Penny warned as she looked at her fiancés redinning face.

"Why? Somethin' wrong with this seat?" He asked, oblivious to Sheldon's wide eyes and red face.

"Oh dear God, George scoot before Shelly blows a gasket" Mary said, with a look that made George move instantly, causing Sheldon to let out a sigh of relief.

"It's okay sweetie" Penny reassured him, placing a little kiss on his cheek.

"Sweet Jesus he's even lettin' her touch him" George whispered to his mother.

"So when are you too gettin' hitched?" George asked, sipping his coffee.

"August of this year and we are not a car and trailer getting hitched we are two people getting married, there is a difference"

"Seriously? You're marrying him? Good God I pity you darlin'" George said.

"Yep and I wouldn't have it any other way" She said smiling up at her whackadoodle.


	7. Chapter 7

Sheldon woke to the smell of pancakes and the feel of Penny's breath against his neck. This was his ideal morning, he didn't need her to have sex with him to invoke feelings of affection the way Leonard did, he was happy with just waking up with her by his side but he had to admit their carnal activities were much more pleasurable than he had expected. He stayed there, looking at the beautiful woman laying beside him.

"Morning" She whispered as her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning Penny" He whispered back, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Sleep well sweetie?" She asked, propping her head up with her arm and smiling at the whackadoodle beside her.

"Very well actually, I find having you beside me helps" He stated shooting her a sleepy smile.

"Same here sweetie, hey we better get up, smells like your mom is cooking breakfast" She said, pulling the sheets off herself.

"Oh must we? I would be much happier to just stay here and avoid everyone's questions" He whined.

"C'mon Sheldon, you can't avoid them until August" She said, walking out of their room.

"I bet I could if I tried" He muttered, getting out of bed and putting on his slippers and robe.

* * *

"Good mornin' darlin" Mary said as she poured the syrup over her pancake.

"Good morning Mrs. Cooper" Penny chirped.

"Now now it's Mary darlin', you'll be Mrs. Cooper soon" She said smiling at her future daughter in law.

She was definitely the kind of woman she hoped her Shelly would end up with and knew that Sheldon would never have settled with anyone other than the pretty lil' thing from across the hall. Sheldon had spoken to his mother about Penny on many occasions but he never mentioned that he had planned asking her out let alone proposing to her, Mee Maw probably knew, heck of course she knew Penny's wearing her ring Mary thought to herself when she arrived yesterday.

"I know, I still can't believe we're even together and now we're engaged" She squealed.

"Good morning mom" Sheldon said, walking into the kitchen and putting exactly three pancakes on a plate.

"Good mornin' Shelly" Mary chirped.

"Where's George?" Sheldon asked suspiciously.

"George is staying with a friend darlin' because there just aint enough room here for the both us"

"I guess that is a reasonable explanation for his absence" Sheldon said, sitting down on his spot, eating his pancakes.

"Now y'all are gettin' married in August not long to go. Have y'all decided where yet?"

"We haven't decided on anything yet" Penny said, biting her lip.

"Penny has a box from her childhood filled with things she would like at her wedding but refuses to let me give her the wedding she wants" Sheldon said bluntly.

"Sheldon you know that's not true" Penny said, eyes blinking rapidly.

"But it is Penny, why must you be so stubborn?. I am merely trying to give you what you want" Sheldon sighed.

"Sheldon can we not talk about this now" Penny asked.

"Hold your horses here, Penny I see where you're coming from but try think about this from Sheldon's point of view. Shelly go into your room for a few minutes"

"But mom don't I need to be here for conversations about our wedding?" He whined

"Not this one, now off you go" With that he got up off the sofa and went off to his room like a small child who had been grounded.

"Penny I understand completely that you don't want to rely on Shelly for things but Sheldon grew up seeing his father provide for our family and it seems to have rubbed off on him, Shelly's just doin' what he thinks he should do." Mary said.

"I know but it just wouldn't feel right to always have him paying for everything, my mom always said to be an independent woman but how could I do that if I just let Sheldon pay for everything? It wouldn't be right, I just couldn't" Penny explained.

"Penny, the things that are in that box of yours, is that still what you want?"

"Well it's what I dreamed of..." Penny started but was soon interrupted

"Darlin' that's what you're gonna get and nothing less. Shelly's never had feelings like the ones he has for you and he's gonna try give you the day of your dreams. You can either help him along with it all or he's just gonna take that little box of yours and do it all himself" Mary said, sipping her coffee. "Either way you're gettin' that weddin' of yours" She stated.

"Can I come out now?" Sheldon asked from their room.

"I guess you can" Mary answered.

"Now Penny this is something that need's to be discussed and soon as there is only a few months to go and I still insist on having the wedding you want, now would you please stop being so stubborn and agree to letting me give you what it is you wish for?"

"But Sheldon.." Penny started but she was interrupted by Sheldon

"Penny, why must you make such an ordeal out of something so simple? It is hardly unorthodox for a man to try and give the woman he loves what she wants, Penny I can either do this with your help and you will get the wedding you wish for or I can arrange a Comic-Con wedding"

"Okay hold it right there we are not having a Comic-Con wedding" Penny spluttered.

"Well then I shall give you the wedding you wish for with no more arguments, agreed?"

"Agreed" Penny muttered, she hadn't wanted to give into him but the thoughts of a Comic-Con wedding had convinced her. Sheldon sat there with a smug look on his face as he drank his coffee and looked up at her, she tried to look angry but as soon as he shot her his kill batman smile, knowing she would laugh, she burst into fits of giggles and Mrs. Cooper just looked at the pair and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Penny was on her way home from her meeting with the wedding planner and was thinking about her future with her husband to be. She had decided to walk home today as the weather was nice but she would soon regret her decision...

She was walking along the pavement and pulled out her phone to check a text message she had just received when she was pulled into a dark alleyway. She closed her eyesShe tried to let out a scream but no sound came out of her mouth. Rough hands began brushing against her thigh, trying to grasp at her panties. Penny began kicking but her efforts were futile. She knew exactly what was about to happen and began crying silently, it wasn't anything like the reaction she had expected to have if someone ever tried to rape her, she expected to struggle and scream and punch but her body just went limp. He began placing rough kisses on her lips, trying to push his tongue past her pursed lips as he pulled her panties down to her knees. She opened her eyes only to find the face covered with a balaclava and quickly closed them again. She tried to push him away from her but he wasn't moving, he pushed her up against the wall and began thrusting into her. She let out a silent cry of pain, it felt like having a knife thrust inside her rather than what it actually was. When he came inside her it felt like acid burning her insides. He pulled away from her, zipped up his jeans and walked away leaving Penny slumped against a wall, skirt up around her waist, panties around her knees and tears streaming down her face. She reached into her bag, frantically searching for her phone, when she found it she immediately called Sheldon.

"Hello Penny, I trust your meeting with the wedding planner went well?"

"Sheldon" Penny choked between sobs.

"Penny? Why are you crying? Is everything okay?" He asked,

"Sh-Sh-Sheldon I-I-I need you to come and get me" She stuttered.

"Okay and where are you?" He asked, getting up from his desk and grabbing the keys to Penny's car.

"Uhm I-I-I'm outside the Italian place we went to before we went to Paris" She said, wiping the tears from her cheeks but they were soon replaced by more.

"I shall be there within the next three minutes, okay?"

"Mmmhmmm" She murmured.

"Okay, I love you, goodbye" He said rushing down the stairs. True to his word he arrived within three minutes and began calling her name as he couldn't see her.

"Sheldon" She croaked.

"Penny?" Sheldon called as he walked into the alley. "Oh Penny" He looked at the woman he loved down on the ground with her mascara running and eyes red, then he noticed her panties around her knees and realised what had happened.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, I should have been with you" Sheldon whispered lifting her up and pulling her into his embrace. She began sobbing uncontrollably once again and Sheldon wrapped an arm around her waist. "Are you hurt?" He whispered.

"I think he tore me..." She choked. Sheldon felt the fury building up inside him, someone had done this to his Penny, his beautiful Penny.

"You need to see a doctor Penny" He said, rubbing her back as she hiccupped.

"Mmmhmmm" Sheldon began slowly pulling up her panties but she shrieked at his touch against her thighs. She knew that this was Sheldon but she couldn't help her response at somebody touching her where he had. It took everything Sheldon had not to cry, Penny couldn't even stand Sheldon's hand brushing against her thigh.

"I'm sorry Penny, I'm so sorry" Sheldon said to her, placing a little kiss on her forehead. Penny straightened her skirt and gripped onto Sheldon's arm as they left the alley. They drove in silence to the hospital, Penny kept looking at Sheldon and occasionally he looked back at her when they reached a red light. Sheldon slid his hand into hers and gave it a little squeeze for reassurance.

They arrived at the hospital and it turned out that he had in fact tore her, they stitched the tear and continued on with the various tests. Sheldon was not permitted to be present for the tests even with his persistent arguing with the doctor, they still refused. When Penny left the doctors office she collapsed into Sheldon's arms, her head rested on his chest and tears falling from her emerald green eyes.

"Shhhh, it's okay, you're safe now" Sheldon soothed. cradling her in his arms.

"I need to get home" She stuttered, coiling her arms around his waist.

"Alright then, here take my jacket you must be cold" He said, taking his jacket off and putting it over her shoulders.

"Thank you sweetie" She whispered.

* * *

"Where have you been all day Smelly Shelly?" George asked as the pair walked back into their apartment.

"Shut up George" Sheldon snapped.

"Shelly is everything alright? Penny?" Mary asked, trying to look at Penny's face but she had it hidden in Sheldon's shirt.

"Mom I don't think Penny wants to talk about it right now" Sheldon said leading Penny toward their bedroom.

"Penny you alright darlin'?" Mary asked getting up out of her seat.

"I-I-I just need a shower and some rest" She muffled through Sheldon's shirt.

"Alrighty then" Mary sighed sitting back down again.

"Penny, how are you feeling?" Sheldon asked cupping her face in his hands when they got into their room.

"I feel disgusting Sheldon. I feel like vomiting, I feel like I should have fought more but instead my body went weak"

"Would you like a hot beverage?" Sheldon asked, fumbling with his shoulder bag.

"Mmmhmmm" She sniffled, she had never really wanted one of Sheldon's hot beverages before but today it just seemed so necessary. "I'm going to go and you know shower and stuff first" She mumbled, just loud enough for Sheldon to hear, he nodded and returned to the living room.

Penny went into the bathroom and undressed, she stopped and looked at herself in the mirror and saw her mascara stained face and red eyes. She turned away and turned on the shower, stepping in and letting the scalding hot water run over her. She scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed until her skin was raw but she still didn't feel clean, still couldn't wash away the horror and then she began to cry again. After washing her hair she stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel, it smelled just like Sheldon and the idea of having him wrapped around her was comforting. She knew she probably wouldn't be able to have sex with him for a while but knew he would understand completely and would be patient and even more caring with her. She had been in the shower for well over an hour and George had left, Mary had gone to bed but Sheldon was leaning against the counter, head in hands in the kitchen. He noticed her presence and immediately went over to the kettle and began making her a cup of hot chocolate with cream and sprinkles, just the way she liked it. She was still only in a towel when she walked over to Sheldon and wrapped her arms around him. He noticed she was using his towel but didn't really care, if anything he couldn't help but smile, he loved seeing his things on her whether it was his t-shirt,his nightgown or his towel. He coiled his arms around her waist and leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. He finished making her hot chocolate and sat down on the sofa with her on his lap as she sipped it. When she finished he picked her up bridal style and carried her to their room. Penny slipped on a pair of boy shorts and pulled on Sheldon's Flash t-shirt and got into bed and was soon joined by Sheldon. She pulled him in close to her and rested her head on his chest. Sheldon ran his fingers through her damp hair and placed a little kiss on her temple.

"I love you Penny" He whispered.

"I love you too sweetie" She said between silent sobs.


	9. Chapter 9

Sheldon woke but didn't feel Penny near him, he looked around but she wasn't in the room and he literally jumped out of bed, even forgot to put on his slippers and rushed out of the room.

"Penny?" He called out urgently, eyes darting around the room. No answer. He heard some shuffling outside their front door and a loud thud. Sheldon immediately rushed out the door to find Penny pinned against a wall and Leonard standing over her.

"Ready for round two?" Leonard asked before realising Sheldon was there.

"You" Sheldon seethed "You bastard," Sheldon shouted.

"I'm just taking what's rightfully mine" Leonard said, looking back at Penny who was once again crying. It was Leonard who did this to her. It was Leonard who raped her. She projectile vomited into Leonards face, not intentionally but she was glad it got him in the face. Sheldon walked over and swiftly punched Leonard in the face, abdomen and his private parts for good measure. If it were legal he would have castrated him with a butcher's knife but he had Penny to think about so he took her hand and lead her back into the apartment, leaving Leonard rolling over in pain in a pool of vomit.

"Call the police" Sheldon said as he locked the door behind him. He looked over and saw that Penny was just standing there with a look of shock and horror on her face so he called them himself.

"Hello, yes I would like to report a rape, yes, the rapist is currently rolling around in vomit outside my apartment, my address is 2311 Los Robles Pasadena, apartment 4A, thank you very much, good day" He hung up the phone and walked over to his horrified fiancé.

"The police are on their way" He said brushing a blonde curl out of her face.

"Sheldon, it was Leonard" She cried out, causing Mary to come out of her room.

"Shelly what's all this noise about?" She asked, hands on hips.

"Leonard uhm he uhm" Penny stuttered.

"Leonard raped Penny" Sheldon said, pulling Penny into a hug.

"Wh-wh-what?" Mary asked, gobsmacked, "We're talkin' about the same Leonard that used to live here right?" She spluttered.

"Indeed" He said, tracing circles on Penny's back, it always calms her down even though right now it was Sheldon who needed to calm down.

"Penny c'mon sweetheart let's get you some coffee or somethin' then you can go and have a lie down or talk about it whichever you want" She said opening her arms so Penny could fall into them.

"Can you look after her while I wait outside for the police to come?" Sheldon asked, looking over at Penny who was wrapped up in his mother's arms.

"Of course I will Shelly" She replied, patting Penny's back gently.

With that Sheldon unlocked the door and went back out to the hallway to wait for the police, he looked down at the disgraceful excuse for a human being on the floor.

"Why?" Sheldon asked, the fury building up in him just at the sight of him.

"Because she's mine" Leonard spat.

"No Leonard she's not yours. She doesn't belong to you, she's not something you own, she's so much more than that" Sheldon stated, refraining from pounding him into oblivion.

"You think this is it? You think this is the end of it?" Leonard said, laughing. Then Sheldon looked at his eyes, they were glazed over and not in a natural way.

"Leonard are you on narcotics?" Sheldon asked skeptically.

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not, what's the difference?" Leonard muffled, wiping some of the vomit off his glasses.

"The police will be here in a minute" Sheldon said, running his fingers through his hair. Sheldon had just finished his sentence when the policemen appeared on the stairs.

"This who we're here for?" He said pulling out a set of handcuffs and gesturing toward Leonard.

"Indeed" Sheldon replied through gritted teeth.

"You have the right to remain silent but anything you do say be used against you in a court of law, do you understand your rights?" He said, pulling Leonard up off the ground and cuffing him.

"Now where is the victim?" The other police man asked.

"She's inside" Sheldon said, pointing towards the door.

"Alright, she's gonna need to come in to make a statement"

"Shall I drive her there now?" Sheldon asked.

"Mmmhmm" He mumbled.

"Alright then" Sheldon said, turning around and going back into his apartment. He was greeted with the sight of Penny still in his mother's arms. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

"The police want you to go to the station and make a statement" He said nervously.

"D-D-Did they arrest him?" Penny stuttered.

"He is currently in police custody. Penny you need to make a statement"

"Alright" She muttered, grabbing her coat. They stepped out of their apartment, avoiding the vomit on the carpet, walked down the flights of stairs and were soon joined by Mary in the parking lot. They drove in silence but Sheldon held Penny's hand the whole time.

The policeman Sheldon had spoken to was standing at the front desk when they arrived.

"Mr Hofstadter is being questioned as we speak and your name is?" He asked Penny.

"Penelope Queen" She said wiping her eyes and straightening up.

"Ms. Queen your interview will commence at 11:25 sharp" He said, jotting down something in his notebook.

"Can my fiancé be in there with me?" She asked, sliding a hand into Sheldon's.

"I'm afraid not, you can get a coffee or tea while you're waiting" He said turning around and returning to his desk.

"Thank you" Penny whispered to Sheldon, coiling her arm around his slim waist.

"You have had an extremely traumatic experience at the hands of someone you once cared about and I shall be here with you the whole time and we will pull through, together" He said, placing a kiss on her crown. Penny looked up at her future husband and thought to herself, this man is still here, still standing beside me, still pulling me close to him when we're sleeping. She couldn't fathom how he could still look at her with love in his eyes after what had happened, he didn't look at her like she was disgusting or damaged, the way she felt about herself, he still looked at her the way he always did but it seemed like there was more love in his eyes now.

They sat in the waiting room, Mary was out getting coffee and Penny was sitting on Sheldon's lap, her head resting in the crook of his neck, fitting perfectly.

"Ms. Queen, can you come this way please" the police man said gesturing down the corridor. Penny got up of Sheldon's lap and he got up, placed a kiss on her forehead and gave her a gentle smile.

Sheldon sat in the waiting room, waiting for Penny for well over an hour and saw Leonard walking past...

"Shelly you stay put" Mary warned. Then he saw Raj and Howard and Bernadette walking by, they didn't stop to talk to Leonard, they just looked at him and kept going.

"Hey buddy, how you holding up?" Howard asked, with genuine concern.

"It is not me that people should be concerned with" Sheldon said sharply.

"Where is she?" Bernadette asked nervously.

"She's in making her statement" Sheldon said, putting his head in his hands.

"They've arrested him" Raj whispered, as he saw the police man take Leonard away, to Howard who repeated it to the rest of the group.

"They should have cut his penis off" Bernadette muttered./

"I was tempted" Sheldon said, looking up at her.

"I still can't believe it" Howard said.

"Now who wants something to drink?" Mary asked.

"Can I get some tea?" Sheldon asked, looking up at his mother.

"Of course you can Shelly, what about the rest of you?"

"We'll have the same" Howard said.

"I'll give you a hand" Bernadette said, walking out of the waiting room with Mary.

"So it's actually true?" Raj asked, a little unsure of whether he should ask.

"Yes, I awoke to find him, pinning Penny against the wall, asking if she was ready for round two" He spat.

"I never thought Leonard would ever..." Howard said, baffled. Sheldon saw Penny walking back towards the waiting room, wiping her eyes. She has been crying again, Sheldon thought to himself as he rose from his seat to meet her.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"They're going to take it to court but they reckon he'll go to prison for it" She replied, sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"Are you ready to go home?" Sheldon asked, placing a hand on the small of her back.

"Yeah honey" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Howard, Raj and Bernadette are here but I'm sure they would understand if you don't want any company at this time"

"We can invite them round soon but tonight I just want to go home and sleep" She said, resting her head on his chest.

"I shall tell them we are leaving and then we can go home"

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to all my readers and for all of your kind words and support and I'm sorry to all you Leonard lovers. Keep reading there's a wedding coming up within the next few chapters!**


	10. Chapter 10

They got a call from the police station at ten the next morning and were asked to come back in. They drove back down and Penny was beginning to get nauseous at the thought.

"Ms. Queen can you come this way into my office" The detective said.

"Now Mr. Hofstadter didn't rape you, Mr. Hofstadter has an alibi for the time of the incident and it's a concrete alibi, Mr. Hofstadter was also using various narcotics which would explain his erratic behaviour yesterday. He has explained that by saying round two he meant another relationship attempt or something along those lines. Ms. Queen I'm afraid we have the wrong man but we will do everything in our power to find whoever did this"

But Penny wasn't aware at the time that she would never know who had done this to her. Leonard had been sent to detox after they saw him walk past yesterday. Sheldon called Howard and Raj and they both seemed relieved at the news. Bernadette was calling over later so her and Penny could have a girl's night in, Mary was going out to dinner with Sheldon's boss and the boy's were all going over to Raj's to play World Of Warcraft. They hadn't seen much of George all week and soon realised that the 'friend' he was staying with was much more than a friend, Sheldon wasn't surprised, it was typical of George.

"Hey" Bernadette said, as her head peeped through the crack in the door.

"Oh hi" Penny chirped, she was going to put on a brave face tonight, she had plenty of time to vent her emotions but tonight wasn't a night she was going to do so.

"How are you?" She said slowly taking off her coat and putting it down on the sofa.

"I'm better now that I know it wasn't Leonard" She replied. Her eyes were still red from all her crying last night.

"Penny, does Leonard know what actually happened to you?" Bernadette asked.

"I think so I mean they questioned him" She answered.

"Want to watch 50 first dates?" Bernadette asked, pulling the dvd out of her handbag.

"Sounds great" Penny said smiling.

The pair snuggled up in a fleecy blanket on the sofa and watched the rom-com while they ate popcorn.

"Do you have any idea who it might be?" Bernadette asked in the middle of the movie.

"I didn't see a face, they were a bit taller than me and had really rough hands but that's all I remember" Penny said, forcing back the tears.

"Oh dear" She sighed, pulling Penny in for a hug.

"I-I-I just don't know what caused it, why he chose me or why anyone would" She choked between hysteric sobs.

"You didn't do anything wrong" Bernadette soothed.

"And I even thought it was Leonard" She cried.

"Well when you just experienced what you did and someone pins you to a wall and asks are you ready for round two that's exactly what anyone would think" Bernadette reassured her.

"But how could I think that of Leonard? Leonard would never" She didn't finish her sentence. She couldn't even say the word.

"Shhhh it's okay" Bernadette said in a "They said soft voice.

"They're not gonna find him are they?"

"Of course they will, are you on the pill?" Bernadette asked nervously.

"Mmmmhmm" Penny had thought about coming off the pill but was extremely grateful she stayed on it."They said Leonard was high yesterday"

"Howie said he went a little off the rails but I never thought it was that bad"

"I never meant to hurt him like that" Penny sobbed.

"I know, I know" Bernadette soothed

"Thank you" Penny choked.

"For what? Being here when you need me most?"

"Exactly"

"There's no need to thank me" Sheldon walked in with Howard and the two girls broke away from their hug and smiled up at their men.

"Hey Bernie, you ready to go home?" Howard asked.

"Yeah, Penny we can go for lunch tomorrow if you want?"

"Sounds great" Penny answered, wiping her eyes.

"We shall see you both soon" Sheldon said as the couple left.

"How was Raj's?" Penny asked getting up off the sofa.

"Good, how was your girl's night in?" He replied.

"It was good, we watched a movie talked a bit"

"You seem tired, would you like to go to bed?" He asked, sliding his hands into hers.

"Mmmhmm you coming?"

"I shall" He said, wrapping an arm around her waist and walking into their room.

She pulled on her Hello Kitty shorts and a pink tank top and cuddled up with Sheldon and fell asleep, wrapped up in his strong arms.

* * *

Penny went to visit Leonard in rehab as soon as he was allowed visitors.

"Leonard I'm so sorry" Penny said

"I heard what happened...I'm so sorry about what I did, I've been a little crazy lately but Penny I would never do that to anyone, let alone you" He explained.

"I know and I'm sorry I thought it might have been you" She replied nervously.

"Are you okay?" Leonard asked with genuine concern.

"They don't know who did it and probably never will" Penny said, head in hands.

"But Sheldon's looking after you?"

"Yeah, he's been great throughout this"

"Good, look Penny I still have feelings for you and I probably always will but I'm happy you're happy"

"Thank you Leonard"

"Did he hurt you?" He asked, Penny almost started crying again.

"He uhm tore me" She muttered.

"Oh God" He replied, horrified at the thought of someone doing that to Penny.

"I'll be okay though, eventually" She said, meaning both physically and emotionally.

**A/N: I'm sorry for leading you all on, I don't hate Leonard that much!**


	11. Chapter 11

Penny still didn't leave the apartment after visiting Leonard. Sheldon had started working from home so he could make sure she was okay and everyone at Caltech had seemed quite happy about the idea.

"Penny?" Sheldon called from the living room.

"Yeah Sheldon?" She replied, walking out to the living room from their room.

"I think we should go house hunting" He said, pulling Penny onto his lap.

"Do you now?" She answered teasingly.

"Yes I believe we will need a proper house for when we have children" He said, smiling up at her. He had hoped this might take her mind off last week.

"I believe we will" She said, giggling. The thought of having children, Sheldon's children made her stomach jump with joy. She couldn't wait to have a proper home, a home where the sound of children's laughter fills the house and the smell of cookies baking at christmas wafting through the house.

"Mary would you like to come with us?" Penny asked. Mary already felt like a mother to her, she was a much better mother to her than her own mother had ever been. She still hadn't told her about her engagement.

"Oh darlin' it would be my pleasure" Mary said, smiling at the sight of her son with Penny sitting up on his lap and his arms wrapped around her.

"I have arranged for us to meet with a realtor later this evening to view some houses" He stated, even though houses was an understatement. He planned on getting a massive house with plenty of garden space for his future children to play in.

"And you just presumed I'd agree?" She said, laughing a little.

"I didn't presume Penny, I knew" He replied smugly.

"Of course you knew, crazy whackadoodle" She said, giving him a little peck on the lips.

"Now Penny I've had him tested but you might need to get it done again" Mary said winking at her.

"Oh don't I know it" Penny chuckled.

* * *

"Ah Mr. Cooper, lovely to see you again" The realtor said, shaking his hand,

"Likewise Mr. Lynn, this is my fiancé Penny and my mother Mary" Sheldon said gesturing toward the two.

"So shall we begin? I must ask what your price range is though before we begin" He said pulling out his clipboard.

"There is no price range, I do not have a budget" Sheldon said.

"Oh well then let's get started" The realtor said, smiling.

They arrived at a victorian style home. It was three stories high with a wrap around porch and green siding, the inside had 3 bedrooms, a study, kitchen, living room and dining room.

"It's too small" Sheldon said bluntly.

"Moving on then" The realtor said, crossing off the address on his clipboard.

The next house was a rustic house and Mary took an immediate liking toward and Sheldon took a mental note of this. It had a large kitchen and a living room with a large stone open fire and the dining room had an open fire too. Upstairs had four bedrooms, one with an en suite and a bathroom.

"This isn't the one" Sheldon sighed.

"No, it doesn't seem like a house to start raising a family in" Penny agreed.

"You sure?" Mary asked, her eyes were glassy from the moment they had arrived.

"How much is this one?" Sheldon asked, his mothers sixtieth birthday was coming up this year and he had an idea.

"This one is $750,000 but it seems to be quite popular and most likely won't be on the market for much longer" The realtor said, crossing out yet another address."Anyway, we have plenty more homes to see" He said, closing the door behind them.

They arrived at a white modern home with a curvy roof and large glass windows. It was all open plan with no walls separating the kitchen, dining area and living area. Upstairs had three bedrooms with two bathrooms and a balcony in the master bedroom.

"What do you think of this one?" Sheldon asked, he wasn't too fond of it but Penny's opinion was important to him.

"I don't know it doesn't feel very homey" Penny said, looking around at all the glass and metal.

"I couldn't agree more, this place aint right for little children to be runnin' round" Mary said.

"And the garden isn't remotely large enough" Sheldon said to Penny.

The next house was a tuscan style mansion with cream stones and white windows. Inside was a mahogany kitchen with a big island in the middle of the marble floor, the living room had a stone fire pit style hearth in the middle, the dining room had glass folding doors, leading out to the pool area.

"Do you like this one?" Penny asked as they walked up the stairs.

"I think it's one to consider but I don't know it doesn't really feel like a home, feels more like a place you stay in on holiday, do you?"

"I think it's nice but I don't know, like you were saying it just doesn't feel like home"

"I agree, Mr. Lynn can we move on to the next one" Sheldon said, walking back down the stairs.

"Certainly, the next house is one I think you'll like, its had many views but out of most people's price range"

"And how big is it?" Sheldon asked, sliding his hand into his fiancé's.

"In total there is 60 acres"

"Sounds lovely" Sheldon said sitting into the car beside Penny. They arrived at the house and Penny's jaw dropped. This is the one, Sheldon thought to himself.

"Now the price of this home is $65,000,000"

"Do you like it?" Sheldon asked, looking at Penny.

"It's amazing honey but sixty five million is..." She didn't get to finish her sentence.

"We'll take it" Sheldon interrupted.

"You haven't even seen the entire property" The realtor laughed.

"I know that but my fiancé seems to already love it therefore we shall purchase this one, now if you don't mind we are going to have a look around our new home" Sheldon said as he began to roam through his new abode.

"Sheldon are you sure about this?" Penny asked after hearing Sheldon and the realtor's brief conversation.

"Yes, you seem to already love this home, it has a total of twelve bedrooms therefore there is more than enough room for our future family, we can also have guests over around the holidays, there's a pool for you to swim in during the summer, an office for my work, Penny this house is perfect for us" Sheldon explained. Penny couldn't help but agree, sure it was the biggest house she had ever laid eyes on but it did feel homely from the second they stepped foot inside and Sheldon seemed to love it just as much as she did.

"So when can we move in?" Sheldon asked the realtor, wrapping an arm around Penny's waist.

"As soon as the paperwork is finished" He said, scribbling something down on his clipboard.

"And how long will that take?" He asked, smiling down at his fiancé.

"Give me a second, I just need to find the contract for this place" He replied, rooting through his brief case. "Aha here we go, just sign down here when you're ready" He said, handing the various sheets over to Sheldon. Sheldon scrutinised the paperwork and once he was sure everything was in proper order he signed.

"Welcome to your new home Mr. Cooper" The realtor beamed, handing Sheldon the keys.

**A/N: I was thinking of making a tumblr page, for putting up pictures of what I picture the house to be and the wedding etc. let me know your thoughts!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Penny is that you?" Sheldon called from the bedroom.

"Yes honey it's me" She replied, putting her keys in the bowl and dropping her handbag at the side of the sofa.

"Go anywhere interesting?" He asked, walking over to give her a kiss on the cheek. It was becoming a habit for him to always give her a kiss on the cheek every time she came home.

"I went to see Leonard again" She announced.

"How is he? I hope he's recovering" Sheldon said genuinely. Sheldon still hadn't got the chance to visit Leonard and was rather annoyed, he wanted to see him and straighten things out.

"He's much better sweetie"

"Glad to hear it" Mary said from the kitchen "That poor boy, I've been prayin' for him" She said, stirring the soup in the pot.

"Your prayers must be working Mrs Cooper" Penny chirped, wrapping her arms around Sheldon.

"Penny darlin' how many times must I say this, it's mom"

"Sorry mom" Penny said smiling at the woman.

"Much better, now Shelly George is comin' over for dinner and he's been warned to be on his best behaviour and now I'm warnin you, none of your fighting"

"But what if he starts it?" Sheldon asked, his inner child coming out.

"I don't care who starts it I'll finish it now help your momma over here"

Sheldon smiled down at Penny and reluctantly let her go and began pouring the soup into the four bowls, making sure each bowl had exactly the same amount.

George didn't even bother to knock instead he just waltzed in, gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek and gave Penny a bear hug.

"George I must ask you to not man handle Penny" Sheldon said, getting out the spoons.

"It ain't man handlin' Shelly it's called showin your future sister in law some brotherly love now keep your underware on" He laughed, releasing Penny. Sheldon glared at him but saw Penny laughing and his face softened as he watched her chat away with George.

"So Penny was telling me you guys are gettin' married down in Texas" Mary said to Sheldon.

"Yes we are, we had two meetings with a wedding planner and talked about the contents of her box but Penny decided she wanted to have it in Texas with family, she wanted something more simple than a big city wedding"

"So that box isn't what she wants anymore?"

"Apparently not but as long as she's happy I'm happy"

"Oh Shelly I can't wait, it better be a church weddin' though"

"You'll have to ask Penny about that" Sheldon said quickly, avoiding the conversation.

"Penny darlin', you havin' a church weddin'?"

"Sure are, my dad wouldn't have it any other way" Penny said, taking her cardigan off.

"I'll talk to my priest back home when I go back"

"Sounds great" Penny said, going back over to Sheldon to coil her arms around his slender waist.

"You alright with that sweetie?" She asked, looking up into his baby blues.

"If that is what you want then yes" He said softly, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Never thought I'd see the day Shelly would be gettin married never mind agreeing to a church wedding" George stated, baffled.

"You be quiet now George and get your soup"

"Yes momma" George mumbled, picking up his bowl.

"So darlin' got your dress picked out yet?" Mary asked, sitting down in the arm chair.

"I'm going dress shopping with all the girls tomorrow and I'd love you to come with us" Penny said, sitting down beside Sheldon in her spot.

"Be my pleasure darlin'" Mary beamed.

"I look forward to seeing your choice of dress when you return" Sheldon smiled.

"Shelly you know you're not allowed see the dress before the weddin' right?" George said, lifting the spoon to his mouth.

"Why not?" Sheldon replied, completely baffled as to why he can't see it.

"Bad luck sweet pea" Mary explained.

"Hokum, complete hokum, I don't see how my seeing her wedding dress before the wedding day is bad luck"

"It just is sweetie and I'm not taking any chances" Penny chirped, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. Sheldon let out a sigh and decided it wouldn't be best to continue this argument.

"Sheldon have you picked your groomsmen yet?" George asked.

"I have, I will have three in total, Rajesh, Howard and you" Sheldon stated.

"And your best man is?" George hinted.

"George my best man is you, now stop hinting and eat your soup"

"And have you picked your bridesmaids?" Mary asked Penny.

"Mmmhmmm, Missy of course, Bernadette and my friend Vivian"

"So what's this friend Vivian like?" George asked curiously.

"Well Missy's arriving tomorrow so we're all going out for lunch so you might see Viv, I think you'll like her" Penny added with a wink.

Vivian had elbow length, wavy, maroon hair with deep brown eyes,a golden tan and was around Penny's height. Penny and Vivian met at an acting class and hit it off immediately and met up regularly for coffee and shopping trips.

"Hey Shelly, you mind if I stay here for the rest of our visit?" George asked.

"What happened to staying with that friend of yours?" Sheldon asked skeptically.

"We had a little disagreement and she don't want me stayin round there no more"

"She?" Mary shrieked.

"You may stay here but the only place available is the couch" Sheldon replied.

"Thanks Shelly"

"George you and me have some talkin to do later"

"Yes momma" George mumbled.

* * *

"Mom, you ready?" Penny called from the kitchen. She didn't mind calling Mary mom, after all she was like a mother to the whole group, taking them all under her wing.

"Just a second darlin' just need to look for my purse"

"We'll be back in a few hours honey, Vivian's probably gonna come back with us to meet George" Penny said, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips but it ended up getting a little heated until Penny reluctantly pulled away.

"Sweetie your mom is in the next room" She whispered, catching her breath.

"Much to my disappointment right now, I assure you"

"I know, I know but c'mon can't be sinning while your mom is here" Penny winked.

"We ready to go?" Mary said, closing the bedroom door behind her.

"Mmmhmmm, see you later honey" Penny gave him a light kiss on the cheek and he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a gentle squeeze before letting go.

"Have fun" Sheldon said, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek and seeing them to the door.

"Excited about August?" Mary asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Yup only two months to go but we're heading down to Texas two weeks before the wedding and then my dad's coming down a week before"

"None of the rest of your folks coming down?" Mary asked, confused.

"No just dad" Penny said quietly.

"And why is that?"

"I don't talk to the rest of my family" Penny muttered.

"We can talk about this another time sugar" Mary said, realising it was a touchy subject.

"Thanks mom" Penny replied, softly smiling at the woman beside her.

"So any ideas of the kind of dress you want?"

"Not a clue" She laughed.

* * *

The five women were like giddy schoolgirls when they arrived at the dress shop. It was a quaint little corner shop but had a very good reputation. The inside was dusky pink and cream with various pictures of models in gowns adorning the walls and a stern looking woman sitting behind a counter.

"Hello ladies, which one of you is Penny?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"That would be me" Penny chirped.

"Ah yes, we spoke on the phone, Caroline, your eleven o'clock appointment is here" She called into the back room.

"Send them in" Replied a soft voice.

"Go on in" The woman said, gesturing towards the archway. The women shuffled along into the back room which had rails and rails of beautiful dresses, they had bridesmaids dresses, wedding dresses and suits.

"So shall we get started?" Caroline asked. She was a petite brunette with hazel eyes and had one of the kindest smiles.

"Yes we shall!" Vivian giggled.

"Right, now did you have any idea of what you might like?"

"No, I'm open to ideas"

"Good, we have a very good variety of dresses so I think you'll find what you're looking for, the rest of you can take a seat" She said, gesturing toward the large sofa in the middle of the room.

"Now you go on in there and I'll get some gowns and we can get a rough idea of what you might like"

The first dress was a ballerina length gown with ruffles and a large bow at the back.

"I feel like Little-Bo-Peep" Penny exclaimed as she stepped out of the dressing room.

"Uhm I don't think that's the one" Missy said, shaking her head.

"Next one then" Caroline laughed.

The second dress had a large Cinderella style skirt and organza sleeves with diamontes scattered along the skirt.

"It weighs a tonne" Penny chuckled as she waddled out of the changing room.

"You seem to look quite lost in all that skirt" Caroline said, ushering her back into the changing room. The girls were all sitting down and Missy and Viv were getting along like a house on fire. The lady at the front desk had served them all some champagne.

The next dress was a grecian style dress with loose elbow length sleeves, no one seemed to quite like this one so they moved onto the fourth one. It was one of those strapless mermaid style dresses with an embellished bodice and Penny had to walk like a penguin when she was wearing it so it was an immediate no.

"So any idea on roughly what you might want?" The woman asked as she unzipped the dress.

"I like strapless but I want something light and flowy, easy to walk around in, you know?"

"I'll see what I can do" With that the woman flew across the room and grabbed various dresses off one of the rails.

Penny peaked out the curtain as the woman held up the dresses for her approval and then she saw the one.

"That's it!" Penny squealed.

"Ah yes this one is..." She looked at the tag and continued"Style 6750 by Mori Lee"**  
**

"Oh darlin' that one is beautiful" Mary approved.

"It's gorgeous Pen" Viv agreed, smiling up at her friend.

"Well try it on!" Missy shrieked with excitement.

Penny stepped out of the dressing room with one of the biggest smiles and twirled around giggling.

"This is definitely the one" Penny announced, looking down at her chest, she was quite happy at how it looked, not too slutty but not too innocent either, just perfect for her wedding.

"Shelly's gonna love it" Mary smiled, looking up at the beaming blonde.

"You think?" Penny asked nervously.

"Think? Sweetheart I know" Missy reassured.

"It really is a wonderful dress Penny" Bernadette approved.

"So is this the one?" The woman asked with bright eyes.

"Definitely!" Penny shrieked.

"There's a veil to go with it but it's not necessary"

"I don't think I'll get a veil"

"Right then, lets get you out of that and I'll go get the bag for it"

Penny emerged from the dressing room, dress bag in hand and a big cheesy grin spread across her face.

"You guys head on out, I'm just gonna pay for this and we can go for coffee"

**A/N: You guys can search the dress online, that's the actual name of it, really hope you guys like it! Just a reminder to certain people too, this is fanfiction, fiction being the key word in that sentence. Really hope you're all enjoying the story so far and thank you to all my faithful readers!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Honey I'm home" Penny giggled as she stepped into the apartment, followed by Vivian, Missy and Mary.

"Hello Penny, I trust everything went well?" He asked, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Went great sweetie, got my dress and my shoes"

"Well hello there" George said charismatically, placing a kiss on Vivian's hand.

"You must be George" Vivian smiled.

"And you must be Vivian" He beamed.

"Penny told me about you" She winked.

"Would you like to go out for some coffee or somethin'?" He asked confidently.

"I would love to, here's my number" She said, calling out the numbers and George punching them into his phone and saving it into his contacts.

"Hello to you too George" Missy said sarcastically.

"Yeah hi" George said, in between chatting with Vivian.

"Shelly c'mere and give me a hug" She said opening her arms.

"Hello Missy" He smiled, wrapping his sister up in his arms.

"Wow willingly touching, Penny I don't know how you did it" She laughed.

"So who wants coffee?" Penny asked, pulling out some cups.

"Oh I'd love some sweet pea" Mary said sitting down on the armchair.

"Honey you want some?"

"No thank you" He replied smiling over at her.

"Momma we're gonna head out I'll see you later" George said, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"No fornicating" She reminded.

"I know, I know" He laughed, holding the door for Vivian.

"Bye guys!" Vivian called back before George closed the door.

"So y'all are havin' the weddin' in Texas I here"

"You heard correctly" Sheldon confirmed, leaning against the counter so he could stand near Penny.

"Oh I do love weddins' and I also heard that y'all got yourselves a shmancy house"

"Moving in next week actually, the house should be ready by then" Penny said, handing Missy her coffee and returning back to the kitchen, wrapping an arm around Sheldon.

"Gettin' married, gettin' a house together, can't wait for my grandbabies" Mary said, causing Sheldon and Penny to blush.

"Where you staying Missy?" Penny asked, resting her head on Sheldon's chest.

"I'm stayin' in the hotel down the road"

"As soon as we relocate you are more than welcome to stay with us" Sheldon said.

"Really? I just might take you up on that offer"

* * *

"Sheldon where's the tape?" Penny asked, sitting on one of the cardboard boxes.

"Penny how many times must I remind you, the tape is on the shelf"

"Oh yeah, sorry sweetie" She said, smiling up at him while he meticulously packed away his comics.

"Shelly you takin' all your plates and cups and stuff?" Miss called from the kitchen.

"No, you can just leave those where they are, I'm sure the next tenants will find them useful"

"Is that everythin' momma?"Missy asked, looking at the few cardboard boxes on the floor.

"It's everything out here darlin'"

"They aint takin much with them, are they?"

"Seems like that don't it? The house is beautiful, got a pool and everything"

"He loves her don't he?" Missy whispered as Sheldon emerged from the room with Penny on his back and a smile on his face.

"He sure does" Mary replied watching Sheldon put her down, give her a kiss on the cheek and pick up one of the boxes.

"Just a second sweetie I'll get my keys and grab a box and we can start loading up the car"

* * *

"We're here" Penny said, stopping the car right outside the door.

"Welcome home Penny" Sheldon whispered, kissing her cheek.

"When I heard y'all got a big house I didn't think it was this big!" Missy said, taking in the surroundings.

"We stocked up the pantry yesterday so I can get a start on dinner soon" Penny said, stepping out of the car and going around to the boot.

"I'll just unlock the door" Sheldon said, walking up the steps and sliding the key into the door, he turned around to find Penny standing there with a box in hand and a smile playing on her lips.

* * *

"Penny darlin' sit down" Mary insisted as she filled the pot with water.

"Penny, why don't you and Missy try out the outdoor pool and I shall let you know when dinner is ready" Sheldon suggested.

"Fine but I insist on doing the dishes" She said.

"Penny we have a dishwasher" Sheldon reminded.

"Well I'll make up for it"

"C'mon already I've been dyin' to try on my new bikini" Missy squealed.

"Missy what have I told you about provocative clothes?" Mary said, stirring the spaghetti in the pot.

"Mom who's gonna see me?"

"Just this once now you two go on ahead"

The two girls practically skipped out of the kitchen in search of their bikinis. Sheldon smiled and shook his head, sitting down at the breakfast bar.

* * *

"Ohhh Sheldon" Penny called seductively from the bedroom.

"Yes Penny?" He replied coyly, strolling out of the bathroom and sitting on their king sized, four poster bed. Penny straddled him, crushing her lips to his, Sheldon's hands fell instinctively to her waist, pulling her flush against him. He had been craving her for weeks but he hadn't pushed her, he waited until she was ready again and he was going to be extremely glad he did.

He peppered kisses along her neck and shoulder and she let out almost inaudible moans while she clumsily tried to unbutton his plaid pyjamas. After finally getting his shirt off she then had the task of his undershirt and pants but Sheldon was one step ahead and before she even realised his white undershirt was on the floor with Penny's tank top and her bra. His fingers ran along the waistband of her Hello Kitty shorts and he gently started tugging them down and decided he would "kill two birds with one stone" and pulled her panties down with her shorts. Penny pushed him into the mattress, hovering over him, her blonde locks forming a curtain around them. His fingers entangled in her hair, pulling her down to meet his lips once again.

"God I've missed this" Penny groaned as she slowly lowered herself onto him, taking him in, inch by inch.

"Sweet sufferin' Jesus" He choked, she started rocking back and forth, his long, slender fingers moved back to her waist and dug into the soft skin.

As much as he was enjoying having her on top he always preferred it when he was on top so he held onto her waist and rolled over, their bodies never leaving each other. She gripped the sheets as he thrust into her with such passion and urgency. Her hand released the sheets and instead she began dragging her nails along the creamy skin on his back. She opened her mouth to scream out his name but was silenced by him fusing their lips together so instead it sounded like a loud groan as their tongues battled for dominance. Her walls tightened around him and the pair were both hit with waves of pleasure. Sheldon rolled over and pulled Penny into his embrace, her head resting on chest, placing light kisses along his soft skin.

* * *

"Sheldon" Penny called anxiously from the bathroom.

"Penny are you alright? The tone in your voice implies that you are distressed"

"I-I-I'm pregnant" She stuttered, still looking at the pregnancy test in her hands. She knew she should have gone back on birth control after last week but the thought completely slipped her mind.

"You don't sound pleased" Sheldon stated, leaning against the sink.

"I'm so sorry Sheldon, I should have been more careful and now...now" She started crying and Sheldon was immediately by her side, hugging her and rubbing her back, whispering "there, there"

"Penny I am baffled as to why you are apologising" Sheldon said, resting his chin on her head."This is fantastic news but is it what you want?"

"Well of course it is but I just wasn't sure if it was what you wanted right now"

"As long as you feel like it's the right timing I don't see the problem"

"I love you sweetie" She let out a sigh of relief, relaxing and letting herself just melt in his arms.

* * *

****The couple were snuggled up on the sofa, Mary had gone out to dinner with Dr. Gablehauser, Missy was out with Raj and George was out with Vivian.

"So what if it's a girl" Penny smiled, picturing a little girl with golden curls and her father's eyes.

"She will be amazing, as will all of our offspring" Sheldon replied softly.

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I've had a lot going on family wise and a bad case of writer's block didn't help but I hope you guys like this chapter anyways! Also you guys can google Alpine Mansion New Jersey but of course in my little world it's just outside Pasadena! The tumblr page is diminishinghomonovusstatus, if you guys want an idea of what I imagined the inside to be but hey it's not necessary. A big thank you to all my ever faithful readers and reviewers :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Sheldon invited everyone over to tell them the good news, everyone was sitting down at the dining table eating and chatting when Sheldon tapped his glass with a knife.

"We have an announcement to make" Sheldon said, he and Penny stood up and Penny gave his hand a little squeeze.

"Bet you twenty bucks she's pregnant" Howard whispered to Raj.

"Deal" Raj replied, turning his attention back to Sheldon and Penny.

"We're pregnant!" Penny announced.

"Penny I think you'll find that it is you that is pregnant and that it would be physically impossible..." He was cut off by everyone saying congratulations.

"Cough up" Howard said, holding out his hand for his winnings.

"Good call dude" Raj said, handing him his money.

"I'm gonna be a grandmother!" Mary exclaimed, her eyes watering.

"Indeed you are mom" Sheldon beamed down at Penny and leaned down to give her kiss.

"Well me oh my I never thought Shelly would be the first of us to settle down and have some babies" Missy whispered to Mary. George was sitting beside Vivian, her head resting on his shoulder and her dark red curls matching nicely with his navy shirt.

"Congrats Pen" Vivian said, getting up and pulling her friend into a hug.

"I have more news" Sheldon said and the group quietened down and Penny looked up at him confused.

"I have been nominated for the Nobel Prize" He said and Penny squealed, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Congratulations honey" Penny whispered pulling away from him when she remembered all the people there.

"Wow Sheldon that's amazing" Bernadette smiled up at her friends. Sheldon received his congratulations and the group resumed their meal but the conversation was all about Sheldon and Penny. Everyone was staying over at Penny and Sheldon's and then they were flying out to Texas in the morning.

Penny and Sheldon were in their closet getting ready for bed when Penny turned around and pulled him into her embrace.

"You did it sweetie" She smiled with pride.

"I know, do you think you'll be able to make the trip to Sweden in December?" He asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Moon Pie"

* * *

"Mee Maw!" Sheldon squealed as he saw her standing in the baggage area waiting for him.

"Oh God what if she doesn't like me" Penny said anxiously to Missy.

"Don't you worry darlin' Mee Maw's gon' love you" She reassured.

"Moon Pie I've missed you" Mee Maw said as Sheldon pulled her into a hug. Mee Maw was a tall woman with light silver hair, she aged well for a woman of seventy eight and Penny could tell she was a looker back in the day.

"Mee Maw, this is Penny" Sheldon said, releasing Mee Maw and sliding his hand into Penny's.

"I've heard so much about you" Penny smiled nervously.

"Likewise sweetpea" Mee Maw said, opening her arms and wrapping Penny up in a hug."Welcome to the family" Penny let out a sigh of relief and reciprocated the hug. Mee Maw released her and went on giving hugs to Mary and her grandchildren.

"She's even better in person" Mee Maw whispered to Sheldon while she hugged him for the second time."C'mon now everyone the cars are outside, let's get y'all home and get some supper in your bellies"

* * *

"So Shelly was telling me in his last email that you two are expectin' a baby" Mee Maw smiled, handing Penny a cup of Sheldon's favourite tea.

"Mhmm May of next year" Penny replied, snuggling up with Sheldon on the sofa.

"A great grandbaby, I can't wait and the wedding is next week too"

"Yes, I believe you played a major role in the planning of the event, thank you Mee Maw"

"My pleasure Moon Pie, any of your folks coming down sweetpea?" She asked, sitting back in her armchair.

"My dad's coming down tomorrow" Penny smiled.

"Well it's gonna be a great day darlin' and Moon Pie have you got your suit and tie?"

"Of course I do Mee Maw, I wouldn't show up to my own wedding inadequately dressed" Sheldon smiled.

"Good boy, it's late so I'm gonna go get some sleep, you two don't stay up too late, got a long week ahead of you" She rose from the chair and headed up the stairs.

"Only one week to go" Penny whispered against his neck.

"Just one more week" He smiled and the pair fell asleep on his Mee Maw's couch, with one of his old blankets wrapped around them.

* * *

"Moon Pie c'mon it's time to get up" Mee Maw called from the kitchen.

"Where's Penny?" Sheldon asked, looking around the room.

"Right here sweetie" She whispered, coming up behind the sofa and wrapping her arms around him. Sheldon turned his head and gave her chaste kiss.

"Good morning" He said, looking up at her.

"Now you two have to go down to the church and have a meeting with the priest today at two, don't be late" Mee Maw reminded, handing Sheldon a plate of pancakes.

"Thank you Mee Maw and we won't be late" Sheldon said, smoothing down his hair.

"Oh and Sheldon my dad's flying in today" Penny said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and heading back into the kitchen with Mee Maw.

Sheldon had never met Penny's dad in person but he had spoken to him on the phone before he proposed when he asked for his blessing but still the thought of meeting her father made him nervous. Her father had approved of Leonard and was more than pissed when he heard they had split. When Sheldon asked for Penny's hand in marriage her father had been silent for at least five minutes before he said "Son if you make her happy you have my blessing, you ever hurt my baby, I will hog tie and castrate you the way I taught her when she was a little girl" Sheldon couldn't help but think of a little Penny out with her dad in a field learning the skill she had promised to use on so many occasions.

"Penny what time is your father's flight arriving at?" Sheldon asked when he stepped into the kitchen to wash his plate.

"Dad's arriving in about an hour and half sweetie" She replied, coiling her arm around his waist and resting her head on his back while he meticulously washed the plate and cutlery. Mee Maw sat at the dining table, smiling at her Moon Pie and his soon to be wife. Mee Maw had gotten emails from Sheldon explaining all his feelings towards Penny before he had asked her out and she had been anticipating her arrival so she could finally meet the woman who stole her Moon Pie's heart.

* * *

"Dad!" Penny squealed as she broke off into a sprint and leaped into her dad's open arms. Wyatt was a tall man, a square jaw and broad shoulders and he had the same green eyes as Penny except they looked much duller than Penny's.

"How's my baby been? I've missed you" Wyatt said, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her off the ground.

"I've missed you too daddy, Sheldons over there c'mon" Penny said tugging him towards a very nervous Sheldon who was fiddling with the strap on his messenger bag.

"So this is the man my baby's marrying" Wyatt said, looking at Sheldon with a blank expression.

"Hello Mr. Queen" Sheldon said holding out his hand to shake hands with Wyatt.

"I meant what I said before son and trust me I have no problem with doing exactly what I promised"

"You two have talked to each other?" Penny asked, looking at the two men in front of her.

"Penny I had to get your father's blessing therefor I would have to speak to him" Sheldon said while Penny slipped her hand into his.

"Awwwh sweetie, you asked my dad for permission?"

"He sure did, now what's this I hear about a baby on the way?" Wyatt asked, his eyes never leaving Sheldon.

"Yeah, the baby's due around May daddy" Penny beamed

"You're lucky you asked her to marry you before you got her pregnant" Wyatt said sternly as they began to walk towards the exit.

* * *

Sheldon and Penny arrived back from their meeting with the priest at half past three and now everyone was sitting around Mee Maw's dining table, talking and eating peach cobbler.

"Hey Sheldon is Leonard coming to the wedding?" Howard asked, scraping the last of the cobbler off the plate.

"I'm afraid not, he hasn't been discharged from the rehabilitation clinic" Sheldon sighed, taking a sip of his diet coke. "Penny would you like to take a walk with me?" Sheldon asked, gathering all his dishes.

"Sure sweetie just gimme a sec" Penny smiled, getting up from her chair and grabbing her teal cardigan that matched quite well with her white summer dress.

"We should return in approximately two hours"

"Now you two behave alright sweetpea" Mary said to Penny, shooting her a smile.

"She's already knocked up, not gonna make much of a difference now" George said and got a punch in the arm from Missy and a warning glare.

"Shut up George" Sheldon said simply, wrapping an arm around Penny's shoulders and stepping outside.

"So where we headed Moon Pie?" Penny asked, putting one of her arms around his waist and holding the hand that was wrapped around her shoulder.

"We are going down to my superhero hideout" He smiled, stepping over a stream and holding Penny's hand as she leaped across.

"Sounds great sweetie" She smiled, resuming her original position.

Penny hopped up onto Sheldon's back and he carried her down along the dirt path, through the trees until they arrived at Sheldon's tree house.

"So this was your superhero hideout?" She smiled, resting her chin on his shoulder and leaving trails of kisses along his neck and jaw.

"Indeed, Pop Pop built it for me when I was four, I spent most of my time out here avoiding my father and the rest of the neighborhood children" He sighed, letting her down and holding the rope ladder steady for her. She started to climb up and stepped into the room filled with old whiteboards and a shelf of books with a two tattered old bean bags in the corner. Sheldon stepped in afterwards and encircled her waist, pulling her in for a kiss.

"You're the only other person who was ever up here besides Pop Pop" Sheldon whispered into her hair.

"Awh honey" Penny pulled him back down for another kiss, their first proper kiss since they arrived in Texas. Sheldon sat down on one of the bean bags and pulled Penny down onto his lap, her head resting in the crook of his neck, his arms wrapped around her.

"I think it's gonna be a boy" Penny said, resting her hand on her stomach.

"Why would you think that?" Sheldon asked, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I don't know I just have a feeling its going to be a little boy" She smiled.

"I think it may be a girl" Sheldon replied, placing his hand over Penny's.

"Well we'll see won't we Moon Pie" She teased, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling into another searing kiss.

* * *

"So what did you two get up to?" George asked, Vivian asleep on his lap.

"We simply went on a walk George" Sheldon replied, taking Penny's cardigan for her.

"Mhhmmm sure you did Shelly" He snorted.

"Want something to eat honey?" Penny asked, stepping into the kitchen.

"I wouldn't object" Sheldon said, sitting down at the counter, watching Penny move around the kitchen.

* * *

"Now Shelly I don't want none of your complaining on the way home" Mary said as she waited for Sheldon to say his goodbye to Penny

"I'll see you tomorrow at the church, okay" Penny said, cupping his face.

"But mom why can't I stay with Penny tonight?" Sheldon pleaded.

"Because it's bad luck baby now c'mon it's nearly midnight, you're gonna need your sleep" Mary said.

"Okay mom, can you wait in the car I'll be out in five minutes" Sheldon promised. He didn't need to say anymore, Mary was already heading out the door. Penny pulled him into a kiss, gripping him like her life depended on it, one of his hands at the back of her neck the other on her waist, pulling her flush against him. Penny pulled away reluctantly and rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'll see you tomorrow honey" Penny said, catching her breath.

"I love you Penny" He said, placing a light kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too" She whispered, releasing him.

**A/N: Eh eh? Shenny wedding coming up! Seriously though, thanks to everyone for your continued support and to all my fellow Shenny fanfiction writers for keeping me sane during this sad excuse for a summer. I hope you all liked the chapter and I promise to get started on the next one right away! **


	15. Chapter 15

Penny stood outside the church, taking deep breaths when her dad walked out and pulled out a cigarette.

"Baby how you feeling?" Wyatt asked, leaving out a puff of smoke.

"Just afraid I might trip up" She gave an awkward attempt at a laugh.

"If you trip up that boy's gonna pick you up before you can say ouch, I may not seem like I'm too fond of him but he seems like a good boy and you seem to love his whackadoodlness as you call it" He smiled, enveloping his daughter in a hug after quenching his cigarette.

"Thank you daddy, for everything" She whispered into his neck, choking back a sob.

"You aint got no reason to be thanking me baby" He said, looking down at his little girl, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"No I do, you always stuck by me, even left mom because of the way she treated me because of a mistake I made, you gave up everything so you could be there for me when I needed you"

"I wouldn't change it for the world darling, your momma made a bad decision when she turned her back on you and I sure as hell hope she regrets it for the rest of her life, slugger you did good, got yourself a man that loves you for the amazing lady you are, a beautiful home and a baby that's gonna be just as beautiful as you on the way, if anything I need to be thanking you for making me the proudest man in the world"

"I love you daddy" She whispered, him giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too baby, now c'mon gotta get you up that aisle, dry those eyes darling" He said, wiping her eyes and smiling softly at her.

* * *

"Here she comes Shelly" George said, nudging Sheldon. Sheldon took in a deep breath and beamed at the beautiful woman walking towards him.

"Look after my little girl" Wyatt said, patting Sheldon on the back after giving Penny a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks dad" She whispered, he shot her a smile and took his seat in the front row. Sheldon smiled at her nervously and Penny slipped her hand into his, giving it a little squeeze to reassure him. The priest seemed like a distant mumble to the couple as they stood, eyes locked and smiling at eachother.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper repeat after me" The priest said, bringing Sheldon back to reality.

"I, Sheldon Lee Cooper, take you, Penelope Rosalie Queen, to be my beloved wife, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life." Sheldon repeated sliding the wedding band onto her finger. Penny felt another tear roll down her cheek.

"Now Penelope Rosalie Queen repeat after me"

"I, Penelope Rosalie Queen, take you, Sheldon Lee Cooper, to be my beloved husband, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life." She smiled up at him, sliding the ring onto his slender finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" The priest smiled, Sheldon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss and the church erupted in applause.

"Dr. and Mrs Cooper, I like it" Penny whispered, Sheldon smiled and the two walked down the aisle, Sheldon's arm around her shoulder and her arm wrapped around his waist.

* * *

"Now would the happy couple get on up here for their first dance" The dj boomed, Penny pulled him up off his seat and away from his dessert into the middle of the dance floor.

_Settle down with me _  
_Cover me up _  
_Cuddle me in _  
_Lie down with me _  
_Hold me in your arms _

Sheldon placed one hand on her waist and slid his other hand into hers.

_Your heart's against my chest _  
_Lips pressed to my neck _  
_I've fallen for your eyes  
__But they don't know me yet  
__And the feeling I forget  
__I'm in love now _

"It's completely gone" He said, pressing his lips to hers.

"What is honey?" She asked, resting her head on his chest as they swayed.

"My homo novus status, gone and it's all your fault and I thank you for it" He rested his chin on her head.

"You're welcome" She smiled.

"You look beautiful Penny"

"Thank you sweetie, you're looking pretty good in that suit if I say so myself" She smiled up at him before pulling him down for a kiss.

"Although I must say I'm looking forward to seeing that dress on the floor later on" He winked at her cheekily, wrapping both arms around her waist

"Mmm you and me both Moon Pie" Penny whispered, resting her hands on his shoulders. The song finished and the rest of the guests made their way towards the dance floor for a few more songs until the dj asked them to clear the dance floor again for the father daughter dance.

"C'mere slugger" Wyatt said.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go._  
_Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know._  
_I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm._  
_You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born._

"You know you have to come up for christmas every year from now on daddy" Penny said, resting her head on her daddy's chest.

"You couldn't keep me away if you tried baby"

_You're beautiful baby from the outside in._  
_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again._  
_Go on, take on this whole world._  
_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

Penny started crying and Wyatt wrapped his arms around her. "Don't cry honey" He soothed. He held his daughter close for the rest of the song and they joked about old memories from back home in Omaha.

* * *

"Sheldooooon" Penny teased, tugging him into the bridal suite by his shirt, kicking the door shut behind her.

"Mrs Cooper" Sheldon whispered, before pulling her flush against him and fusing their lips together.

"Christ I didn't think sex could be that good" Penny panted, resting her head on his chest after round five.

"I must agree with you" Sheldon wrapped an arm around her, kissing her forehead.

"I'm glad you called round that night honey" Penny said, her breathing evening out.

"Which night?" Sheldon asked, tracing shapes on her silky skin.

"The night you kissed me for the first time"

"As am I Penny, as am I. Going over to your apartment that night was the best thing I have ever done"

"What about proving string theory? Does that not trump that night?"

"Penny of course it doesn't, if I didn't go over that night where would we be? We wouldn't be married right now, we wouldn't be having a child together and Mee Maw wouldn't have trusted you with her moon pie recipe" He winked and Penny laughed, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"So what would you think about Alison for a girl or maybe Noah for a boy?" Penny asked, draping her leg across his body.

"I wouldn't be opposed to those names and my mother would be ecstatic that you chose Noah because of his role in biblical stories that she read to me as a young boy"

"Can you believe it though? We're going to be parents!"

"It's going to be a very interesting endeavor and extremely rewarding and I couldn't imagine going on such an adventure with anyone else"

There was a sudden knock on the door, Penny let out a groan and crawled out of bed, grabbing a robe from the bathroom and answering the door.

"Amy?" Penny stared at her in shock.

"I have some things that I would like to say, may I come in?"

"Uhm Sheldon you might want to put something on, we have company" Penny reluctantly opened the door and Amy stepped in, sitting down on one of the arm chairs.

"Amy may I ask why you're here?" Sheldon said after emerging from the bathroom in a robe.

"I have come here to say my piece"

"Amy it's been nearly six months, why now?" Penny asked, sitting cross legged on the bed.

"Well it has come to my attention that you are in fact expecting Sheldon's baby and that you two are, as of last night married"

"Amy please just get to the point" Sheldon sighed.

"I would like to apologise, I was being very irrational and hadn't exactly thought everything through when I called you during your vacation in Paris, I would also like to congratulate you on conceiving Penny and Sheldon I would like to apologise for keeping you from Penny" Penny looked gobsmacked and just sat there wide eyed and speechless, Sheldon just had a blank expression on his face and was looking Amy in the eye.

"Now I have said all that I came to say, I must leave for I have to visit a dear friend out in Houston, I wish you both the best of luck" She gave them an awkward smile and closed the door behind her.

**A/N: Okay I'm sorry that their wedding night wasn't a bit more erotic I just don't think my smut writing capabilities are adequate enough but I hope you liked the chapter and I would love to get your thoughts on Amy's apology and everything else, next chapter we're heading off to Sweden! Thank you to you all for being so patient with me I know I'm terrible when it comes to updating this. The song from Penny and Sheldon's first dance is _Kiss Me- Ed Sheeran_ and Penny and Wyatt's father daughter dance was _My Little Girl-Tim Mcgraw_**


	16. Chapter 16

"Honey are you ready?" Penny called, grabbing her handbag off the counter in the kitchen.

"Of course" Sheldon said, holding the front door open for her.

"So place your bet, boy or girl?" Penny smiled, sitting into the car.

"Penny the odds are even therefore I'm not betting on anything" He locked the front door and slid into the driver's seat.

"Okay fair enough but what do you want it to be?"

"Healthy. That is all I want our baby to be"

* * *

"Uhm why is there two?" Penny asked, staring at the monitor.

"Oh congratulations, it's twins!" The nurse exclaimed.

"T-t-twins?" Penny stuttered.

"Indeed, " She smiled, checking the heartbeats.

"Well, multiple births run in my family" Sheldon smiled, squeezing her hand.

"Everything's looking good, your two boys have good strong heart beats, I'll go print off some pictures for you two" The nurse rose from her seat and left the couple alone.

"Oh my God, twins Sheldon" Penny exclaimed, pulling him into a kiss.

"Twin boys" Sheldon said, wiping the gel off Penny's bump with some tissues.

* * *

"Hey dad, had the ultrasound earlier" Penny said, putting the phone down on the counter, while she started cooking dinner.

"Oh how did it go baby?" Wyatt asked.

"Daddy, we're having twin boys!" Penny exclaimed, peeling the potatoes.

"W-w-what? Twin boys?"

"Mmmhmmm I'll send you a copy of the picture in the mail"

"Congratulations slugger, how does Sheldon feel about it?"

"He's over the moon, he's in his office looking at prep schools" Penny laughed.

"Honey I'd love to stay and talk but I gotta get into town for a new timing belt for the tractor before the store closes"

"Alright dad, I'll talk to you soon, love you"

"Love you too baby"

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Sheldon asked, putting their bags in the overhead storage compartments.

"Good, our boys are little excited" She said, putting her hand on her bump and feeling a familiar thump.

"Oh my are those two off again?" Mary asked, popping some butterscotch into her mouth.

"Mmm they haven't stopped since we left the house" Penny smiled, they were heading off to Sweden and Sheldon was going over his speech in his head.

"Want an apple drop?" Sheldon asked, holding out the bag to Penny.

"Thank you honey" She said, taking a few out of the bag, she'd had non stop cravings for apple drops while she was pregnant.

"Penny, I recommend you try and get some sleep, we have a long flight ahead of us and it will help pass the time"

"Will do Moon Pie" She said, snuggling up against him.

"Awh she calls you Moon Pie too" Mee Maw said, smiling at Penny who was already asleep.

"I have told her on many occasions that only you are allowed to call me Moon Pie but she persists" Sheldon sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I think it's sweet" Mee Maw pulled out her book and began reading.

* * *

"I would like to first of all say what an honour it is to be here, receiving this award, it has been my life's goal to receive this for as long as I can remember and I do in fact gave an eidetic memory. There are a few people that I want to thank but there is one person in particular" Sheldon locked eyes with Penny and smiled at her softly. "I would like to thank my wife and best friend, Penny. Penny you have always supported me, and metaphorically speaking you have been my rock these past few years, I don't think you will ever know how much you mean to me and that none of this would have been possible without you and with our two boys on the way, I don't think I could be any happier if I tried. I would also like to thank my family members, my grandmother, my mother and my siblings, who have supported me throughout the years and not just blood relatives but friends who have become family. I may not always show how much you all mean to me but I hope you all know how much I appreciate you all and your continued support. It has been an honour to stand here before you all and accept this award. Live long and prosper" Sheldon stepped away from the podium and returned to his seat beside Penny, who was wiping a few stray tears from her eyes.

"Penny? Why are you crying? Did you not like my speech?" He asked, looking at her with worried eyes.

"No honey, the exact opposite, I loved it and I love you. I'm so proud of you Moon Pie" She pressed her lips to his gently and rested her head on his shoulder, holding his hand for the rest of the ceremony.

* * *

"Ah Dr. Cooper, wonderful speech, this must be your wife" A man said, shaking hands with Sheldon.

"Thank you Dr. Farrell, yes this is my wife Penny"

"Hello, Mrs. Cooper" He greeted, shaking hands with her too.

"Pleasure to meet you" Penny smiled, Sheldon slipping one of his hands around her waist.

"So you two are expecting twins?" He asked, sipping some of his champagne.

"Sure are" Penny confirmed.

"Ah here's my fiancé" Dr. Farrell said and Amy walked over to join them.

"Amy? It's great to see you again" Penny beamed, pulling her into a hug.

"Everything alright dear?" Dr. Farrell said, handing Amy a glass of orange juice.

"Everything's peachy" Amy smiled and Penny released her.

"How have you been?" Sheldon asked, wrapping his arm around Penny again.

"Great, John and I are actually expecting our own bundle of joy" Amy announced, linking arms with Dr. Farrell.

"Oh that's wonderful, we'll have to set up a few play dates"

"That sounds like a good idea, Penny would you like to take a walk with me? I find inside to be a bit stuffy"

"Sure, I'll see you in a while honey" Penny gave him a kiss on the cheek and the two girls headed off outside into the cool night air.

"Well it's nice to see them getting along" Sheldon let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, Amy told me about everything that happened but she's glad everything turned out okay"

"As am I, Penny has been missing her a lot lately"

"We should all go out to dinner when we get back home" John suggested.

"That would be nice" Sheldon smiled.

"When is your due date?" Amy asked, sitting down on one of the benches.

"They said the twelfth of April how about you?"

"July fifth" Amy smiled. "So twins?"

"Yep, gonna be the size of a house soon" Penny laughed, resting her hands on her bump.

"I'm sure it will all be worth it in the end"

"Mmm, so how did you and John meet?"

"Oh I was at a convention in Washington and we instantly clicked, he's from Houston, that's who I was going to visit when I stopped by"

"He seems like a nice guy"

"He's a great man" Amy said, smoothing down her dress.

"You guys doing anything for Christmas?" Penny asked, pulling her wrap around her tighter.

"We're going to visit his family in Houston this year"

"Penny?" Sheldon called and Penny turned her head to see Sheldon and John walking toward them.

"Sup Moon Pie?" Penny replied.

"It's awfully cold out here" He put his suit jacket over her shoulders "We should be getting back to the hotel it's past my bed time"

"Same old Sheldon" Amy laughed, heading inside with John beside her.

"Shall we depart?"

"Mmm sounds like a good idea honey, I'm exhausted"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter's a bit short but I hope you all liked it. Twin boys on the way! I hope you all like how the story is progressing and I'll try get the next chapter up soon, next chapter is Christmas at Sheldon and Penny's house! Thank you to my ever faithful readers, you're what keeps me going:)**


	17. Chapter 17

"It's Christmas!" Penny squealed, shaking Sheldon until she heard a groan.

"Good morning" Sheldon yawned and gave Penny a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning? Sheldon it's Christmas!"

"I prefer Saturnalia" He smiled and pulled her closer to him.

"Mmm do you now? Wait until I tell your mother" She joked and Sheldon's face dropped.

"You wouldn't"

"Try me Moon Pie" She winked.

"Penelope Rosalie Cooper there will be no sex if you do" He laughed and brushed away a stray curl.

"Mmm that's playing dirty" She nuzzled into his neck and pressed her lips against it.

"You love it really"

"Mmhmm and I love you"

"I love you too" They stayed curled up in their bed until they heard a knock on their door.

"You two awake?" Mary asked.

"Yup, we'll be out in a minute" Penny said.

"You take your time, breakfast is ready downstairs, Merry Christmas" They heard her soft footsteps heading down the hall and crawled out from under the duvet.

"Penny you're still wearing my flash shirt" Sheldon said, pulling her against him by the fabric.

"I know" She smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a searing kiss.

"You might want to put on something else, I doubt either of our parents would approve of you going around the house in just my t-shirt"

"Mmm suppose you're right" She sighed and grabbed her pair of pink polka dot pyjama bottoms.

* * *

"Merry Christmas guys" Penny said, her voice still a little sleepy.

"Merry Christmas" The group chorused. Mary, Mee Maw, George, Missy, Raj and Vivian were all seated around the dining table eating Mary Cooper's traditional Christmas breakfast, pancakes with cranberry sauce, mini cinnamon rolls and eggnog.

"Howard and Bernadette said that they would be over for dinner and the movie later" Raj said, passing Penny the bowl of cranberry sauce. Penny shot up out of her seat, holding her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Sheldon went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water before heading in after her. Her head was hanging over the toilet and she started crying.

"There there" Sheldon soothed, rubbing her back and handing her the glass of water.

"It's not fair" She wiped her mouth on a towel and took the glass off him before slouching on the ground against the wall.

"I know" He slid his arm around her shoulder and she started to cry even more.

"I just wish these two would hurry the hell up"

"I have to agree, I don't like seeing you so upset or sick" He pressed his lips to her forehead and she snuggled up against him.

"I mean I love cinnamon rolls and pancakes and it's not fricken fair that the thought of eating them now makes me gag"

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur, happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr. Would you like a hot beverage?"

"Mmmhmm" She whimpered and wiped her eyes. Sheldon got up and held out his hand for her.

"Tea or hot chocolate, I don't think coffee would be suitable"

"Hot chocolate please, I'll just go brush my teeth okay sweetie"

Sheldon made his way to the kitchen to start making Penny's hot chocolate. As much as he was glad it wasn't him that had to deal with the morning sickness, he hated seeing Penny so ill and the fact that it wasn't just in the morning didn't help either. Lately she would just randomly burst out crying for about ten minutes and once she was done she'd curl up with Sheldon on the sofa and he'd run his fingers through her hair and rub her back until she fell asleep.

"She alright?" George asked, sitting up on the counter.

"Is that a rhetorical question George? Of course she's not okay, she's five months pregnant, she's extremely hormonal and she has been vomiting on a regular basis for the last four months, she hates being sick especially during the holidays so no she is not okay"

"I'll be fine once I've had my hot chocolate" Penny gave them both a wobbly smile and wrapped her arms around Sheldon.

"If you need anything just let me know" George said and left the couple on their own.

"Thank you sweetie" Penny took the mug of hot chocolate from Sheldon, dipped her finger in the cream on top and put a little blob of it on Sheldon's nose.

"Penny!"

"Hey I'm your wife, I'm allowed" She smirked and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Penny, I don't recall the priest saying that you had the right to leave blobs of dairy products on my face when we got married" Sheldon laughed and tore off a piece of kitchen paper to wipe his nose with.

"Doesn't matter Moon Pie"

"You're a minx, you know that don't you?"

"Indeed I do, c'mon lets get back out to the family"

* * *

"You alright baby?" Wyatt asked, looking up at his daughter.

"Yup" Penny popped the p and sat down between Sheldon and Wyatt.

"Drink up Penny, you need to keep your sugar levels up" Sheldon said and Wyatt smiled at him. It wasn't often Wyatt smiled at anyone besides Penny.

"So what about Avengers for the movie?" Penny asked, sipping her hot chocolate and leaving a cream moustache just above her lip.

"I like the sound of that" Sheldon smiled and wiped the cream off with the reindeer printed napkin on the table.

"Ohh yes, I haven't gotten around to watching that yet" Mee Maw smiled to herself.

"Any objections?"

"No? It's settled then" Sheldon said quickly before anyone could reply and Penny giggled.

* * *

"Sheldon can you grab that chair?" Penny said while she tried to put the star on top of the eight foot Christmas tree.

"Penny, you are wasting your time with a chair, I will go and get a small step ladder" He smiled and headed off to the closet down the hall.

"Now" He opened out the step ladder and held Penny's hand.

"Still insisting on puttin' the star on the tree I see" Wyatt laughed and got a smug smile from Penny when she popped the star on the top of the tree.

"You know it" She winked and stepped down into Sheldon's arms.

"Sheldon, is it okay if I skype my parents in your office?" Raj asked, swallowing a mouthful of mulled wine.

"Here you can use the computer in my workshop sweetie" Penny offered.

"Thank you Penny" He smiled and she lead him to her Penny Blossom workshop.

"Wyatt, did you and Penny always leave the tree until Christmas day?" Sheldon asked.

"Normally we put it up on Christmas Eve but hey you already know how busy yesterday was"

"Indeed, it was quite hectic" He sighed and sat down on the sofa across from Wyatt.

"Now Sheldon seeing as it's just you and me I think it would be a good time for us to have a man to man chat" Sheldon simply nodded in response.

"I never really gave you a chance and I'm sorry for that but my little girl's been through a lot, with the rest of the family, her mother especially and of course that little shit who got her knocked up when she was only sixteen and then knocked seven bells out of her when he found out" Sheldon winced at the thought of someone hitting Penny. "She's my baby and you've been good to her, treated her right from day one and I wanted to say thank you for that, she aint never been with a man that treated her the way she deserved to be treated but you have"

"Thank you sir, all I have ever wanted for Penny was happiness, whether it was with me or someone else but it seems she has found happiness here with me and I love her dearly. I want nothing but the best for Penny"

"I know son, I know" Penny appeared back in the living room and snuggled up beside Sheldon, tucking her legs under herself.

"How you feeling now baby?" Wyatt asked.

"Good uhm Missy and Mary said dinner will be ready in about an hour and that none of us are allowed near the kitchen to help and if we try to go in again we're getting no dessert"

"They're so stubborn" Sheldon said, more to himself than anyone else.

"And you're not?" Penny laughed, rubbing her bump when she felt a thud.

"Point taken" He smiled and wrapped an arm around her, giving a light squeeze.

"Penny darlin' have you picked a name for the second baby?" Wyatt asked, sipping a bottle of beer.

"Well me and Sheldon were thinking of Finn"

"Sheldon and I" Sheldon corrected.

"Shut up" Penny giggled and gave Sheldon a light punch in the arm.

"Wyatt do you see this? This is domestic abuse" Sheldon chuckled and pressed his lips to her temple.

"I do, I think Finn is a lovely name baby"

"Oh The Grinch is on" Penny squealed and turned up the television, tugging a blanket over herself and fixating her eyes on the hairy green creature on screen.

* * *

"Shelly shut your trap and say grace" Missy hissed.

"But why do I have to do it?" Whined Sheldon.

"Because you're the man of the house Shelly" Mary said, taking deep breaths.

"C'mon Sheldon" Penny said from the other side of the table.

"Fine" Sheldon huffed and recited the prayer the way his mother taught him to.

"Proud of you Moon Pie" Mee Maw said, clinking her glass with her grandson and Sheldon smiled like a shy little boy.

"Now eat up you lot" Mary said cheerfully.

* * *

"You know The Avengers is hardly a Christmas movie" Missy poured the popcorn into a bowl for her and Raj.

"It's Penny's favorite and the boys are more relaxed when it's on, Missy everyone loves The Avengers" Sheldon told her, grabbing a bag of maltesers to mix into the popcorn for Penny.

"I know Shelly but could you have chosen somethin' a little more festive"

"I could have but I didn't now hurry up because Penny will start getting irritable if she doesn't have food and a hot beverage"

"You really love her don't you?"

"Of course I do, she's Penny, how could I not love her?" Sheldon laughed and carried in the first few bowls of popcorn into the home theatre.

::

"Goodnight and Merry Christmas guys" Penny hugged Bernadette and Howard before closing the door and wrapping her arms around Sheldon.

"Today was nice" He looked up at the mistletoe.

"You know you have to kiss someone under mistletoe" Penny smiled.

"I know, why do you think I put it there?" He dipped his head and locked lips with Penny.

"I love you even though you're bat crap crazy"

"I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested" She could feel his lips quirk into a smile during the kiss. "I love you too and I must compliment you on your choice of movie for the evening"

"Why thank you, I thought you'd approve"

"I think we should go to bed, it's quite late and you need your rest"

"Mmm, can we cuddle?"

"Penny we cuddle every night, why would tonight be any different?" He smiled and gave her another kiss.

**A/N: Eh? I hope it's up to scratch and hope you like the names for the babies. Thank you all for being so patient with me!**


	18. Author's Note

Hey everyone, I'm so sorry about not updating but my laptop is after breaking so it's probably going to be a while before I update, sincerest apologies and to be honest I'm pretty pissed about this, I had some ideas for a few new stories too. Anyways, thank you and I'll try get it fixed as soon as possible.

cait3


End file.
